Of Wizard Chess, Challenges and Love
by LilKayCee
Summary: James and Lilly have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face? Will their love be triggered? LxJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lilly have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

**Chapter one; The Enemies

* * *

**

Lilly Evans was not in a good mood. She was tired, annoyed and worse of all, had a full blown case of PMS. Well, that was what it seemed to a fellow classmate, James Potter. He smirked as she slid into a spot next to her friends that was – consequently – near his group. A young man that defiantly ruled the 'dark and handsome' area sat next to him, leaning backwards along with two other boys, one of them perched with a book in his hands and the other scrawny and anxious-looking. Lilly held her head in her hands and emitted a groan.

"Pass me the coffee, Reid," she said to her blonde friend. She passed her the coffee mug and the sugar.

"Are you okay Lilly? You seemed washed out," Reid said, pouring the coffee into the cup for her. Lilly stirred it absently.

"I'm alright," she yawned, covering her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, in a drunken sort of way as she lifted the mug to her mouth. Letting the warm drink wake her, she tipped her head back and drained the whole mug. "Is there anymore?" she said in a slightly clearer voice. But only slightly.

"Hey, Evans," James said loudly, jumping at the chance, "how's your mind going this morning? Slow as usual?" Lilly glared at the guy, still draining another cup of coffee.

"Compared to you, my mind works at light speed, Potter," she said, starting to feel awake once again. James scoffed.

"Your brain would probably bring the general speed down," he said conceitedly.

"If _your _brain was considered fast, then Mafloy's is considered superior." Lilly snapped back, buttering her toast. She saw James' mouth open to speak. "And please, keep your irritating voice to yourself. No one wants to hear it," he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm not to sure about that, but if you insist – I really don't want to waste my voice on you," he stressed the 'you' and turned around to finished his conversation with his friends – rather loudly. Irritated, Lilly faced her friends.

"I'm getting convinced that their brains are decaying," she caught Kitty, her other friend, staring rather intently at the group - but without the usual hate Lilly had in her glares towards them. In fact…maybe she was staring at them in adoration…"Kitty!"

"Huh? What?" Kitty said ripping her eyes away. Lilly sighed hopelessly, throwing her arms in the air. Was she the only girl in the school that was immune to the 'charm' of the

Marauders.

"Reid," she said, kicking her friend under the table. The girl shot around, yelping. "Stop gawping at them. They're not hamsters you know," said Lilly. "I don't know what you people see in them." She muttered, chewing on her toast.

"Well, for starters, they're gor-," said Kitty before she was interrupted by Lilly.

"Gorgeous, I know," Lilly finished for her. "I've heard that so many times that it's getting sad now." Kitty gave her a look. "Don't give me that,"

"I don't understand why you hate them so much, Lilly," said Reid, eating. Lilly gave a little 'psh'.

"I don't hate all of them, besides, Remus is like my brother." She said absently. "I just dislike Potter. He thinks the world revolves around him." She stood up.

"I heard that, Evans," said James, getting up at the same time as Lilly. His voice was cool, and he obviously didn't really care.

"Really? I thought you were either deaf or too think to understand," she said sardonically. He smiled at her mockingly.

"Well, thank you for thinking about me," he ruffled his already messy hair and smirked. "I had no idea you cared." Lilly tucked a long strand of red, curly hair behind her ear.

"Believe me, I try not to,"

"What a pity. And I thought you were starting to fall for me, Evans," he lay a hand across his chest in a mockery of sadness.

"More like disliking you even more," It was a pity that they had the same lesson next, Transfiguration.

"Whatever way you want to put it, Evans," he shrugged, and then ran a bit to catch up with the 'boys', namely Sirius (the dark haired one), Remus (the more studious one) and Peter (the smallest one). She, herself, could hardly believe that James Potter was a prefect- along with her, of course. What was the Headmaster thinking? She shook her head and waited for her two rushing friends to join her.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room:

James ruffled his hair, blinking sleepily, his glasses at a weird angle. Remus was bent over a piece of parchment and a book, Sirius was busy daydreaming, and Peter rushed through his home work. The air around them was sober and quiet, sleepy and relaxed.

"I'm _bored _Prongs," sighed Sirius finally. Remus looked up.

"You wouldn't be if you started doing your homework, Padfoot," the boy said, pointing his almost blunt quill at Sirius. He looked at Remus as if he was crazy.

"When have I ever done my homework, Remus? I don't need to. All the information's up in here." He tapped his forehead. "Right, Prongs?" James laughed.

"Yes. In your air sac,"

"I thought you were the one that had an air sac," pointed out Sirius. "You certainly act like you do," They both heard the portrait open and looked in that direction. A very haggled and pissed off girl was walking through it, her hands gripping on her bag until her knuckles turned white.

"Hey, Evans! What's wrong with you? You look worse than usual!" stated James before his three friends could stop him. The redhead's right eye twitched as she turned around slowly, as if it came out of some horror movie. It was obvious her nerves were on end.

"Potter, if you can't say anything smart, keep your mouth shut. Oh, I'm sorry! That would mean that your mouth would be clamped together forever," snapped Lilly, basically shouting.

"Doesn't that apply to you instead?" James said.

"If you're not blind, you should be able to see that I'm in a very foul mood-,"

"As usual," James cut in. Lilly continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"So, for once, do the smart thing and _leave me alone_." The three other boys watched this intently as if it was a movie. They had no intention of stopping Lilly and James now their quarreling match had started.

"Lilly or James?" Sirius asked Remus in a hushed tone, his eyes still glued onto the scene. Remus thought for a second, before pointing to Lilly. "Thought so."

"Aw, are you in PMS mode, Evans? Do you need a warm hug?" said James nastily. Lilly felt like hopping on the spot and tearing the conceited jerk in to shreds there and then. But she contained her anger in one exaggerated and forced smile.

"Never from you," said Lilly, "I'd rather die first," James looked at her intently then shrugged.

"Most girls would jump at that opportunity to hug me, you know?"

"I said I'd rather _die_," snapped Lilly, her wand extracted.

"You're very welcome to try you know?" James said. Lilly stuffed her wand in her back, whipped around and stamped upstairs, fires flaming out of her green eyes. Once she had slammed the door, Sirius smacked him on the head with his book. "What!" James said, rubbing his head.

"That was going a bit too far," said Remus. Peter nodded in agreement. "Even Sirius agrees,"

"Well, I can't help it if she's like _that_," said James rather pathetically.

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"Like, you know like-oh, come on! For god's sake! She's the one that started the fight!" whined James like a little boy. "Come on, Padfoot, help your buddy out here!"

"Sorry Prongs, no can do – eating," he pointed to the nuts that lay on his lap. "You know nothing gets between me and my food,"

"Apart from Quidditch," piped up Peter. Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Padfoot! Look at Mooney! He's going to kill me!" whimpered James. Remus slapped his forehead.

"I am not going to _kill _you, stupid," Remus sighed. "Forget about it. You're a hopeless case."

"Yes, but I'm a hot hopeless case," said James seriously, making both Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, spilling the nuts.

* * *

Lilly Evans' subconscious mind;

_I don't know what other people see in him. He's just this conceited little…idiot. I don't know if I can stand it any longer, ignoring how good he looks. It's like every time I see him, I melt – but once he opens that mouth of his, I just want to kick him…will anything ever get sorted out?

* * *

_

**Hey guys, hope you like it and please review…if I don't get any reviews I don't get motivated to post anything. Thx!**

**Azimataiji **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

A/N: oh my god. I just realized that I'd spelt Lily's name wrong before- my friend pointed it out to me…thank you tiff! But it's right now…

* * *

**Chapter 2: trying to work together, but failing**

The dungeon air was sluggish and dreary, making the air incredibly stuffy. James groaned and pulled his collar away from his neck, not paying much attention to the teacher. "You will be put into pairs for this practical," _Finally, _James thought, _a practical. _"Hm, Longbottom with Jones, Black with Lupin," at this James groaned again. He'd probably be stuck with some random Slytherin. "Wormtail with Corey, Malfoy with Blaise, Potter and Evans," He blinked. "Lo-,"

"Excuse me, sir?" said Lily quickly. The professor looked at her with distaste and she cringed. There went her 'favorite student' attitude. "I-," she looked sharply at James who was glaring at her, not believing his misfortune. "I don't think I can work with Potter," The professor put down his parchment.

"Do you have a problem with working with him, Evans?"

"Well, I have a feeling that he's unable to work properly, sir," she added. "And he's going to take all the credit, anyway."

"Miss Evans, I totally respect your concern for Mr. Potter's problems, but I have paired you with someone who I think is in need of your teaching-," James coughed loudly. "I'm sorry, do you also have a problem, Potter?" said the teacher, his voice cold.

"Actually, now you mention it, yes. I do." James stated, grabbing the chance. "I don't want to work with Evans. She always orders me around."

"It's not my fault he always messes things up,"

"I do not mess things up! I compromise-,"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" snapped the professor. "For this childish behavior. You two are in the fifth year, and you will work together," The Slytherins snickered at the side of the room. James shot an unkind look at them. "Now, as I was saying, London with Roberts, LaFaye with Mandrake," The potions master stood up. "Hurry along, pair with your partner and began work," with a flick of his wrist, words appeared on the black board directly behind him. "You have forty-five minutes,"

Five minutes later, James was getting annoyed. "You don't put that in now, Potter. Wait!" Lily said, stressed. "I said wait!" James' hand was hovering over the pot, leaves in them.

"I know what I'm doing, Evans." Snapped James, "I'm not that stupid,"

"Oh really?" said Lily, snatching the herbs out of his hand before he could do any damage. In doing so, her hand brushed ever so slightly against his. A pink tinge rose in both their cheeks. "Uh…sorry,"

"For what?" said James kindly.

"Erm…" she looked away and buried her head in the book on the desk. That had to be the first sincere thing they said to each other without sarcasm. Then – "What do you think you're doing?" Lily shouted, grabbing hold of the beaker he was about to pour into the mixture. There. Moment gone.

"I'm being smart, Evans, unlike you." James couldn't help but sneer.

"You were putting in the root before you stirred, idiot!" If it wasn't for the other arguments, and the clanging of the pots, their argument would have been broadcasted across the whole room.

"As I said before, I know what I'm doing,"

"That's becoming increasingly hard to believe," Lily said. James sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Can't you be nicer to me, or is it out of your humanity range?"

"Even trying to be nicer to you is out of anyone's humanity range!"

"Oh really?

"Really!"

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Evans!" The two whirled around to see a very unhappy professor looking at them. "I thought asked you to work together, not engage in some unnecessary battle!"

"But sir-,"

"Now, I'm not going to take any points from you, nor am I going to give you a detention. What I am going to do, however, is send you out of this class together. Take the free time you have to apologize to each other,"

"But sir-,"

"Go now." He said sternly. As they scampered away, James faintly heard him go; "If all the students were like that – I'd be a nursery teacher,"

* * *

Three hours after being kicked out, Lily was still fuming and she was taking it out on matches of wizard chess. "Rook to D-3. Check mate!" she slammed the table.

"Don't smack the table!" said the rook, annoyed. Lily ignored the talking piece and looked triumphantly at Reid, who was blinking in disbelief.

"That's so…totally not fair," Reid whined, standing up.

"Life is very fair, Reid." Lily began packing up the chess set. "Very,"

"Well, it's no fair when you play against the master of Wizard chess," complained Reid. "Besides, I haven't played for ages." They were back in the common room, amongst other noisy people.

"I'm sorry, my dear Roberts," Sirius said silkily from no where. He addressed Reid slowly. "I'm pretty sure I heard you said the 'master' of chess, by that were you referring to me?" Reid blushed at how close he was.

"No, she was referring to me," James said, jumping into the conversation. "Obviously." Lily scowled.

"No, you dolts, she was talking about me," snapped Lily. The two boys looked at her at the same time. James smiled slightly.

"Well then, Master of Wizard Chess, Evans, why don't we play a little game?"

"Oh mi gosh, Prongs! I can't believe you stole that from me!" said Sirius in an exaggerated girlish way. "That's my department, challenging girls to a game." James ignored him an sat down in the seat Reid had been occupying. "Prongs! Don't act as if I don't exist!"

"Alright," said Lily, trying to ignore Sirius' dramatic show of being heart broken. "Wizard Chess?"

"Of course. Let's say that who ever loses will have to complete a challenge that is set by the other person," James said slyly, his hazel eyes smirking. Lily inwardly panicked. She was a _Prefect _– what if he asked her to do things that were against the school rules? "Or are you too chicken?"

Her mouth opened before she could stop herself. "No, let's start, are you game?" He nodded and they both shook hands. Lily noted that Sirius had stopped trying to win over their attention. Instead, he was staring at the pair of them intently.

"This is going to be interesting, I'm calling Mooney!" He jumped up and ran towards the dormitory. Lily eyed James critically.

"White or black?" she asked, gesturing towards the strewn pieces. James gazed back into her eyes intently.

"Ladies first," he said. Lily nodded and bit her lip, staring down at the assembling pieces on the board.

"Pawn to D-2." The game had started.

* * *

An hour and a half later, both opponents found themselves stuck. It seemed as if they were playing an endless game of tag. Every time one of them was close to getting a checkmate, there would always be another move to block it. Even _Sirius _was getting discouraged. He groaned. "Are you guys done yet?" Both Reid and Remus had long since left – leaving only Lily, Kitty and James.

"Shut up, Black," Lily said, annoyed to a great extent. She couldn't believe that the game had taken so long. Under pressure, she rubbed her eyes. Why didn't Potter look even _remotely _hassled? That was the main factor that fueled her irritation.

"Knight to E-6," James finally said in a cool manner. "Check," Lily looked around and saw that her rook was the only one that was able to protect her King at this stage. Many of the other pieces had already been taken off of the board.

"Rook to A-1,"

"Bishop to E-3," A grin spread across his handsome face. "Checkmate," James said triumphantly. Lily slumped against her chair, her loss getting to her. She couldn't believe that she had lost to him. He would probably make her do something stupid, like yell 'arse' in the hall. Or eat either slugs or frogs. Sirius threw his arms into the air.

"Finally guys, finally."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Said Lily sourly, packing away. "You won," There was a gleeful look in his eyes.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Don't rub it in, wonder boy," said Lily bitterly. "Spit it out, what you want me to do."

"I've got a perfect one for you," Lily closed her eyes in pain, waiting for the blow. "You've got to actually put on make-up, straighten your hair and do whatever you girls do to look decent. I want you to look like a totally different Lily Evansby tomorrow morning and keep that look for at least two days," He high-fived Sirius at Lily's horrified expression. Kitty looked at her sympathetically.

"You…I…I…don't put on make up in school! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can. I can say: 'do it, or else I'm going to tell everyone that you had a little' – how should we put it? Ah yes, 'a little _snogging _session with our friend Snape," he grinned. " I have my ways." The look on Lily's face was precious.

"I want a rematch, Potter!"

"No. But you can challenge me again," James said, getting up. "Not that you'd actually get anywhere, but I pity you."

"Fine, same time, same place on Wednesday,"

"Alright," She watched him walk away, laughing with Sirius. She could feel her blood boiling under her pale skin. Kitty tugged on her sleeve.

"Lilly, what are you going to do?" Lily paled.

Reality had just sunk in. "I don't know, Kitty, I don't know…"

* * *

**Omg! 2nd chapter up already. woah. Please review! Or else...i become sad...and i don't post anything...please?**

**love all you guys**

**Azimataiji**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 3: What?**

It was breakfast. James sat around a table with his friends, lazily buttering his toast. Remus was still gazing at him in wonder. "I can't believe you challenged her to that,"

James looked at him from the side.

"And why not?"

"Well," said Remus, blushing faintly. "If she had no make up on before, imagine what she'd look like after!" He watched James scratch the side of his head out of habit. Sirius elbowed him.

"Yeh, Jamie, what's she going to look like?" said Sirius, grinning, "I know you know that I know that you've always liked her, Jamie,"

"No I don't, Padfoot," stated James, "As I said, we are _mortal _enemies." Sirius still didn't seem downplayed by this comment. In fact, he looked more gleeful than ever.

"You know what they say, Jamie, there's a thin line between love and hate!" James rubbed his face and groaned.

"Why do I know you again?"

"Because, my love, I am magnificent," and, out of habit, Sirius ran his hand through his dark hair, making girls around squeal. "Ah, how it feels like to look good," he grinned and popped a piece of toast in his mouth. Suddenly, Peter fell off his chair with a clatter. Sirius looked at him, shocked. "Jeezus, I knew I was mind blowing, but not _that_ mind blowing,"

"It's not you, Sirius," said Peter, pointing. "James, uh, I think Lily accepted your challenge fully," James frowned.

"Whatdayamean?" he muttered in one breath.

"Just turn around." James did as he was told – and if it wasn't for his self dignity, he would have dropped the cup of coffee he had in his hand. This red-head, no, this perfectly beautiful red head was walking towards their table uncertainly. Her eyes were a sharp, a crisp green and her hair was long and wavy, falling in an angelic manner over her shoulders. James wanted to rub his eyes – wanted to check if this was reality, because the girl who was walking over was _hot. _And the last time he checked, Lily Evans did not fall into his agenda of 'hot girls'. Pretty maybe, but not hot.

As he looked again, he realized that it probably wasn't the make up that changed her appearance. It was the way she held herself, without slouching. It was the way she smiled. And yes, it was also the way her robes were quite form-fitting. He felt Sirius elbow him again.

"Boy, do you have a catch,"

"Shut up, Padfoot," snapped James, rubbing his neck in a nervous manner. Lily walked over to them.

"Hey Remus, Peter," she regarded the raven-haired boy with distaste before addressing him. "Sirius," James pouted in a hurt way.

"What? No greeting for me?" he said. Lily glared at him before sitting down next to her friend, Kitty.

"Did it look like I did?" she turned away. James wanted to cringe. Just when she was getting attractive she had to ignore him completely. Alright, he'd admit it. She always had been attractive – but somehow she managed to hide her beauty completely. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, Lily?" this time she didn't even bother to turn around.

"What?" she asked curtly. There was a silence before he got up and walked away.

"Nothing."

* * *

Outside Transfiguration, James sighed slightly. He didn't know how he was going to work with Lily today. Maybe he would keep silent and broody. He ran his fingers through his hair lightly. Maybe not. No one, apart from the Marauders had seen his silent and thinking side. The rest of Hogwarts probably thought he was some idiot. He defiantly knew that was what Lily thought of him. But that wasn't him. His happy exterior was, as Sirius put it, a mask that covered his moody and broody side. And James had kept this 'mask' on for most of his life. 

He'd probably stay silent and ignore her as she ignored him. Yeah. That would do.

"JAMIE! JJ!" James heard the all too familiar voice of his best friend ringing down the corridor, and sure enough, a boy walked towards him, grinning. "Jamie, are you okay? You seem sick today," Remus looked like he was going to burst out laughing. James shot Remus a look. "Very sick,"

"And how am I sick?" James asked, laughing at Sirius' fake voice.

"Well, dah-ling," he cleared his throat before continuing in his normal, deep voice. "You just realized you made Lily hot right?" James looked at Sirius witheringly.

"And you think I didn't realize," he muttered. "I'm not effing blind, you know."

"Really," drawled Sirius, one eye raised. "That's _so _obvious," James felt like stamping him out.

"Get to the point,"

"Alright," said Sirius gleefully. "You sort of - I don't know if you did it deliberately, you know, like 'playing hard to get'- but you just missed an obvious chance to hit on Miss Lily Evans," he said, with absolutely no embarrassment in his gaunt face. James couldn't even remember a time when Sirius looked stupid – he was always so ready.

"How do you even know I want to hit on her?" said James. "She's still Evans," he grinned. "At least, she's still all preppy and organized," Remus nodded.

"Well, at least you're not that shallow," they both ignored Sirius when he snorted at Remus' remark. "Remind me again, James, why do we know Padfoot?" The fair-haired boy said, shaking his head. James smirked, glad to drop the topic of Lily for a little longer.

"Because, Mooney, he needs us," he said, seeing Sirius sulk.

"As if," Professor McGonagall rushed through the crowd suddenly.

"Excuse me, let's start!"

He saw Sirius grin at him, before walking to his designated seat. Technically, there really wasn't one – but seeing as McGonagall would move them later anyways, the Marauders had stopped trying to sit together. However, that didn't mean that they stopped causing havoc. James flicked Sirius the 'thumbs up' sign, before settling in his seat.

Which, he realized after turning around, was next to Lily's. She sat down without even acknowledging him, her eyes flying immediately to the board. She acted as if he wasn't even there, her interest flicking in-between the board and the book. At least they weren't going to be forced to work together. He ran his hand through his hair again, before trying to pay attention to McGonagall. Transfiguration was just about the only subject he enjoyed – merely because he was good at it.

With ease, he flicked his wand, murmured the words and watched the pin change to a frog, a smirk on his face. He muttered another join of words, changing the frog to a goblet. He could tell that even McGonagall was impressed, for he saw a flicker of a smile within her lips when she passed his table.

"It seems as if Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are the only students in this room to have gotten the hang of this," McGonagall said wryly, after half an hour. He grinned in what he knew was a cocky way and turned to Lily, who was currently seething at the pin-turned-frog that looked like a cross between an amphibian and a porcupine; which stood at the front of her desk.

"Hah." he whispered softly, making sure Lily heard him. The girl's grip on her wand was so tight that James was surprised it didn't snap. "Who's stupid now?' Lily, although still obviously angry, made no sign that she had heard him. James shrugged and turned away, a smirk still pasted on his face.

"Homework is to practice that until you get it right," said McGonagall briskly as all the students packed away. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, please, both of you stay behind," James glanced fleetingly at Lily, who was still ignoring him. He held up five fingers towards Remus, showing that he would be out in roughly 5 minutes. Remus nodded. When the classroom was empty, McGonagall turned to them. "Ms. Evans, you seem to be having problems with this lesson, I suggest you ask Mr. Potter to help you,"

Even then, Lily refrained from looking at the young man that stood on the other side of McGonagall. "I'm sorry, professor, but I think I can cope myself," Lily said, somewhat bitterly.

"I am not challenging your ability as a student, Lily, but I do not want to see you struggling because you refuse to let someone help you,"

"I understand," Lily said, somewhat solemnly, "But-," she hesitated. "I don't want Potter to help me; I can easily get someone else," James coughed slightly at this, but still didn't interfere.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any views on this?"

"Well, professor, I don't really care. If Ms _Evans _here thinks that I'm too bad for her, then be it. I don't want to waste my time teaching," James said, crossing his arms over his chest in a superior way.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I cannot force you if you do not want to, but think about it. Don't let your problems with Mr. Potter interfere with your studies. You may go now, the both of you." Lily flicked her long hair behind her shoulder in one quick jerk of her head, leaving James behind.

He had to admit that she looked quite alluring just then.

* * *

James Potter slid next to Sirius at dinner, his book bag dropping on the floor. He looked somewhat moodier than usual – tired even. He grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and drowned it in one go. 

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" said Lily, uncertainly – her voice hinting that she was worried. It was the first time she'd talked to him for the whole day. James, however, seemed to take her soft remark the wrong way.

"Oh, so you just started to realize my existence. That's funny. I _swear _you were blind and deaf a few hours ago," he didn't say this in an upset tone, and that was what surprised Lily the most. His tone was the same as usual, that cocky, arrogant voice that he talked to her in – though she heard a little bitterness in it.

"You mean, like you are?" Lily said.

"No. That's why I said 'you',"

"Right. Whatever, Potter," Lily said, turning to face Reid. She heard James laugh.

"And what type of idiot doesn't know how to transfigure a pin into a decent frog? Honestly." Although the remark was obviously not directed to her, she whipped around, standing up.

"What type of idiot slams his own hand with a levitating book?" she snapped back, referring to an incident a few weeks ago. Kitty grinned at Reid.

"God, they're arguing again,' she said. James was still in a sitting position.

"You don't need to get aggressive. You know what? You really should stop hosting that 'aggressive' look 24/7. Mellow down a little," said James, cheekily. "But even if you did, I wouldn't see much of a difference,"

"That's because you're stupid,"

"If I got a penny for every time you called me that, I'd be rich," said James, blocking out everyone else. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Firstly," she held up her index finger, "You are rich. Secondly," she held up her middle finger, "If I had one cent every time you did something idiotic, _I'd _be a billionaire,"

"A sodding ugly one, yeah." Said James, downing a piece of pastry after he said that.

"How am I ugly? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Or did it crack before you had a chance to look in it?" she said. Sirius winced. That would have been a big bruise to his own ego.

"No. It cracked because I was so radiant it thought that it was unworthy to face such a brilliant person,"

"That's what you'd _like _to think," Lily said, picking up her bag, ready to leave. Reid and Kitty stood up with her. James smirked in an evil way.

"No, my darling, that's what I know,"

Lily refrained from hexing him and went up to the common room.

* * *

**James subconscious mind:**

_**Alright, I know that she isn't really that bad. In fact, she's rather…heck. What am I thinking? She's Evans, you know, EVANS. **_

_**Still. I don't know what to think. I know my hormones are just waiting for my mind to buckle in and accept her flaws – if she has any. And yet, she still remains the annoying, prissy Evans she was in our first year. **_

_**After all, some people never do change. **_

* * *

**Hey guys! Please, PLEASE review...as i said before - i get kinda discoraged if i don't get any reviews. Please? THANKYOU!**

**azimataiji **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 4: So you're talking to me again. **

It was the second and final day of Lily's proposed dare. Just were just a few hours (twelve) left to go before she could revert to her old, plain self. And to challenge that _pig _to another game – one that she planned on winning. She glanced at herself in the tall mirror that was hung on the wall of her dormitory. Actually, she didn't really mind looking like this. She _knew _she looked considerably better. Smiling to herself, she tied up her long, wavy hair into a loose ponytail and walked out of the room.

_Ignore Potter, _she told herself as her eyes quickly scanned his crouching body, near to the common room fire. His hazel eyes were completely lost in the alluring patterns that the fire created. A small, secret smile was spread across his lips and a fleeting moment of happiness passed. Then, breaking the moment, he turned around. "What are you doing here, Evans?"

"Last time I remembered, I was in Gryffindor," said Lily.

"Well, something must have gone wrong with the Hat the day it sorted you," James snapped back.

"God must have been crazy to let you loose on earth,"

"No, he was doing the right thing,"

"As if!" Lily snorted, standing there with her arms folded tightly across her face. "The world would be a happier place without you in it,"

"The world's I.Q. average would rise by a million if you died," James said, standing up and stuffing his lithe hands into the deep pockets of the school robe. Lily groaned and made her way out of the room.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she walked out. James shrugged and followed her. Again, it was unfortunate that they were heading for the same place; the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. As they entered the large hall, Lily saw Sirius jump up and wave frantically at James.

"Jamie!"

"Sirius, sit _down_," said Remus in an exhausted way. But that was all she heard of their conversation.

* * *

Lily set down her wand in a defeated manner. However hard she tried, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get the Transfiguration spell right. She stared at the silver pin uncertainly, and then slumped down in her chair. Maybe she shouldn't have left it until now.

"You look as if you need some help," said an all too familiar voice. Lily froze, knowing all too well who it was. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder and tried to shake it off.

"What are you doing here-,"

"You seem to need help, Lily," the young man said, smiling broadly. She shook her head.

"No – no I don't. What are you _doing _here Robert? You're not a Prefect," Lily said, blinking.

"No, but I should be," He smiled broadly, before leaning closer towards her. "Anyway – what is sweet, sweet Lily doing down here all alone?"

"Go away, Robert," said Lily, annoyed.

"You're my girl, Lily," said Robert, "Can't I keep you safe?" Lily just glared at him.

"Robert, we broke up last year," she said. "I think it's pretty safe to say that I am not your girl and I was never your girl,"

"No-,"

"Hale, what are you doing here?" Another deep voice came from the front door. Lily looked up, and saw the same boy that had angered her a few hours ago. Half of her was actually happy to see him standing there, whilst the other half was still pissed off at him. James cleared his throat again. "If I haven't already made myself clear, I will make sure you'll get the message by other means," he clenched his fist, a sarcastic smile on his face. Robert shot him a filthy look and left, knowing that James could cause him potential harm.

"Ugh," James said, after Robert had gone. He went straight to the large bookshelf in the room, completely ignoring Lily. She bit her lip and continued working. "What was that piece of filth doing here anyway?" James said, after a while. Surprised, Lily answered.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to 'help' me,"

"Filthy womanizer," James muttered, pulling out a battered book.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that what you are?" said Lily, without her usual sarcasm. James gave a little grunt.

"Me? Please. I'm not like him," he started. "I actually respect your gender." There was a slight pause. "Well most of it, anyways," Lily raised an eyebrow; even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

"I'm guessing I'm the exception?"

"Maybe," he said slowly, searching the bookshelves. "What were you trying to do?"

"What?" Lily asked. James looked up from his bent position, another frown cast across his face.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, not another question," he muttered wryly. "I asked you what you were trying to do before he walked in,"

"I-erm," she cleared her throat. "I was doing my Transfiguration."

He didn't even look remotely interested. "Oh," A tense silence passed over them as James when back to his books. Lily packed up quietly. She might as well leave now. He, however, did hear her and turned around. "Why are you leaving?'

"I thought you wanted some time alone," admitted Lily, still packing up. James looked at her strangely, as if he was in some sort of painful daze.

"Well, you got that wrong. Wait for me." And without knowing exactly why, without asking herself, Lily stopped and patiently waited for him. She watched him dump the three books in his bag and walk up to her. "Come on. Going to the Common room?"

"No. The Slytherin's," commented Lily sarcastically. James rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that sarcasm's the lowest form of wit?"

"That explains you a lot," Lily said, walking slightly ahead. James didn't even bother to catch up with her, his pacing slower than hers. "Potter?'

"Hm?" James asked. There were hardly any rare moments like these when the two could actually converse properly without letting in a harsh comment about the other person.

"Do you think I – well, completed the challenge?" she said, her voice low and quiet. There was a slight pause as they reached the portrait.

"Well, I know that you certainly made me notice more than your annoying side," he overtook her and entered the noisy common room first.

It was only later that Lily realized that that was the first time she'd a normal conversation with him that lasted more than a minute.

* * *

A dry, suffocating spell of warm air filled the class room. James yawned slowly and rested his head on the wooden desk that looked so warm an inviting. Besides, the dreary Professor in the front probably wouldn't notice if he _did _doze off. The man himself looked as he was going to drop dead any minute anyway.

He shifted and felt something light hit him on the arm. Snapping his eyes open, he searched to locate the guilty object. It was a piece of crumpled up parchment. Curious, he bent over to pick it up, covering his actions with a cough. When he had snatched it up, he opened it quickly, his eyes widening at the words scribbled on the piece of parchment.

**_I know what you're thinking about, naughty, naughty, Prongs, you're mind's wandering again, isn't it? _**The paper said, in what was unmistakably Sirius' writing. James coughed and wrote back a reply.

_**Actually, it is not. Well, not at this moment. **_

_**Oh really? Does it only happen when you sit next to her then? **_

_**Padfoot!**_

_**I'm serious. I want to know. **_

_**If I didn't know better I'd say you have jelly for brains. **_

_**But you do know better.**_

_**Yes. I know that you have fecal matter for brains instead. **_

_**Mr. James .M. Potter, I am appalled by your behavior.**_

_**You're no better!**_

_**Yes I am. **_

_**Oh, dearest Padfoot, love of my heart, do tell me how you are superior. **_

_**Well, firstly, I can admit that Lily Evans is hot. **_

**_Do we have to talk about this? _**

**_Yes. I enjoy seeing you writhe in horror. _**

_**You exaggerate too much. Psh. **_

_**That, my friend, is my gift – apart from being so handsome. **_

James was interrupted by a forceful kick that made him look up, as if he was paying attention. It was only then he realized that class had just ended. Stowing away the piece of parchment – by stuffing it at the bottom of his bag – he ventured out, Sirius on his tail.

* * *

**Hey guys! OMG! I am soooo happy! (hugs everyone) ee! Please review! If you don't...well...i kinda don't post my fics anymore cuz i think they're bad. So please!**

**PS: Ah. I think all you Lily James ppl out there will like the next chapter. **

**PPS: THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 5; challenge 2 **

It was late at night, and the Gryffindor girls in the Fifth year were chatting away in their dormitory. Well, most of them were.

"Sirius and James are so hot," sighed a girl, June. Kitty nodded enthusiastically.

"But, they're like, different types of hot, you know?" she said. Reid popped a piece of candy in her mouth before speaking.

"Totally. Sirius has this whole dark and elegant picture going for him, and James has the ruggedly handsome look." Reid said thoughtfully. "And the fact that they're so open is a winner,"

"I love their eyes," June muttered, "You just get lost in James'. Don't you think Lily?" she asked, looking at the red head who was balancing a thick book on her lap. The girl made an impatient noise.

"You might as well get a map the next time you get 'lost' in his eyes," Lily said sourly. "I don't know why you girls fancy them. I don't know _how,_"

"They've gone out with almost all our year, Lily," Kitty said. Lily looked up.

"Yours with Sirius only lasted three days,"

"So? He's a player," Kitty said softly. "But I know he's not like that. Not really," she was lost in a dreamlike stance that made Lily give another impatient noise.

"For God's sake, I don't know how you guys are my friends,"

"Oh come on, Lily, we know you have a thing for James," Reid grinned. Lily groaned and lay back down.

"I thought people stopped saying that now." She muttered. June shook her head.

"No. They just shut up,"

"Maybe it was something to do with the fact that you hexed James in our third year for asking you out again," Kitty mused. "He hasn't asked you since," Lily shrugged.

"Which is a bad thing, how?" she asked. "I don't want to be attached to some type of bimbo who thinks he's God's gift to women," Another piece of candy went into Reid's mouth.

"He doesn't think it, he knows it," she said. Lily frowned, though her eyes were still fixed on her book.

"That sounds like something he would say," she stated. Reid nodded.

"Yeah. That was the point,"

"Oh,"

"When do you think you two are going to get together?" said Kitty happily.

"When you go out with Malfoy," Lily said, at a lighter tone. She knew that Kitty absolutely loathed the long, blond haired boy in Slytherin. "Which is never," But Kitty wasn't listening to Lily.

"Oh, your children will be so beautiful," said Kitty, staring up at the ceiling. Reid and June tried to suppress giggles. "How cute would that be? James and Lily bringing their kids to a park – together…wow," Lily's eye twitched and she got up and smacked Kitty on the head herself. "And – hey! What the heck was that for?" Kitty muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Thinking that me and Potter will ever get together – and have _kids_," Lily looked out the window before settling into her bed. "Let's go to sleep guys. I'm dead tired,"

"Yes! Let's! Then Lily can fantasize about Ja-," Another blow was sent to Kitty's head, only this time it was with an apple. Reid winced.

"I'm not going to fantasize about Potter!" Lily said hotly, before blowing out her candle and sliding underneath her sheets.

* * *

Lily had decided to not revert back to her old, plain self even though her challenge was officially over. She figured that apart from getting more attention, she also felt more comfortable. Today, her hair was tied up in a simple ponytail with a few locks of ginger hair framing her slim face. She looked and felt good. She heard someone clear their throat as she sat down in her seat for Potions.

"Evans, you do realize that the challenge is – uh – off, right?" James said boldly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm not as stupid as you," she said, taking out the ingredients as the rest of the class poured in.

"What a surprise," said James. Lily ignored him and carried on speaking.

"Anyway, tonight, after dinner – game of chess," she directed in her usual bossy manner. "Same rules apply," James nodded.

"Alright. Same terms then," James managed to say before Professor Slughorn swept in to the dungeon with the usual flourish of his dark robes. As usual, James decided to block the professor out – at least, until Lily actually bothered to do something about it. He ruffled his hair again. Why did he find Lily attractive now, after five years of knowing and disliking her? Was it something to do with her 'transformation'? Maybe.

He fiddled with the quill; his head slumped against his left hand. This whole 'Lily' thing was really getting to his head, and he didn't like it. "Potter?" said Lily suddenly, making James literally jolt awake. He turned around angrily.

"What do you want, Evans?" he snapped wearily. Evans looked offended. She regarded him with contempt before she looked away, flicking her signature red hair over her shoulder.

"I just thought that you might want to know that _I_'ve just finished making the potion we were supposed to make together," she said, standing up, two bottles of potion in her hands. James looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"So? You've never complained about not working with me before," he said, sitting up.

"True," Lily said. "Fine," she got up and walked towards Slughorn, who was smiling at her.

"Very good, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," he said approvingly as she handed him two bottles. "Unless…Miss Evans did it all by herself?" Amazingly, Lily shrugged and turned back to her seat.

"Why did you cover up for me?" James said, an eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"No, Potter, I'm afraid you misunderstand. I didn't cover up for you," she said, packing away as she watched Slughorn test 'James' color potion on the frog in his hand. There was a very scary smile on her face. James swallowed. What did she do?

The frog went off with a bang, leaving Slughorn and his desk covered in frog's guts. Lily giggled as she saw James dive out of the classroom. "Mr. Potter!" A second later, Lily was outside too. She ran to catch up with James, who was heading up to the common room, a look of disgust on his face. She tapped his shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war," she said, smiling in an evil manner. He snorted, though he continued on.

"I don't see what's so fair about you letting me fail potions,"

"Come on, it's not like you wouldn't have failed it otherwise," Lily said.

'I'd defiantly get a better mark than you in our OWLs," he said, turning up the staircase. Lily followed a step behind him. The remainder of their class started to trickle out of the classroom, laughing at the scene Lily had caused a few minutes ago.

"You're just kidding yourself,"

"We'll see, won't we?" James said, throwing his bag into his dormitory as soon as he entered the common room. However, when Lily came out of her own room again, he was gone.

* * *

Later in the evening:

"I don't believe it. It's a draw!" Remus said, staring down at the chess board both Lily and James were playing on. "That's like…one in a million!" James grinned.

"I guess that means that this game is special," he said, smiling bemusedly at his fair-headed friend who was furiously trying to figure out how it happened. Lily, however, did not look amused, let along pleased. "So, what does this mean?"

"Either we both give each other a challenge, or we both decline and start again,"

"Why don't we-," James started, before he was interrupted by Sirius. The boy grinned, before propping both feet up on the coffee table. He cleared his throat.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we," he gestured to the small crowd around them, "Pick one out for you," there was a small glimmer in his dark eyes. "Unless you two lover birds want to go easy on each other," There was a deafening noise as both opponents shouted ; 'no!'

"You set us one, Padfoot," James said, after he and Lily had both sat down again.

"Go ahead Black," said Lily with as much bravado as she could manage. "Let's see what you guys can pull together," James stared at her, his hands steeple in a superior way. "What?" she said, as Sirius conferred with the crowd.

"So, my dear, you think you can stand Sirius' challenge?" he said, sounding amused. Lily felt like smashing that arrogant face. She crossed her legs in a prim way.

"Don't call me my dear." she snapped.

"So sorry," James retorted sarcastically.

"And yes, I do think I can 'stand Sirius' challenge', Potter," Lilly said, although she was feebly hoping that Reid– who was the only girl in that crowd (of Peter, Remus and Sirius), would be able to convince the others to go easy on her.

"Ah. If you think that way."

"We're finished!" said Sirius, turning around and heading towards them, a maniacal glint in his eyes. James looked bored.

"Well?"

Sirius made an affair of clearing his throat and announcing their challenge to them. "We have decided," he lowered his voice so that James and Lily would be the only ones to hear, "That your challenge is…wait for it…wait for it! Oh my god, I can just imagine your faces when I tell you what it-," James stepped on his foot. "Ow! Ow! Okay, be mean. I'm not going to tell you." Sirius sniffed.

"Tell us already!" Lily snapped, giving him one of her infamous glares.

"Okay," Sirius grinned, "I can't resist. Your task is…wait, you can't go back on your word, okay? Or else you'll have to make out with each other and a Slytherin," Lily felt a vein popping. She gritted her teeth.

"Fine," she muttered, grimacing at the idea of making out with James.

"Yeh. Just get on with it," said James, throwing Sirius one of _his own _glares.

"Alright then, folks, your challenge is to…convince the rest of the school that you're an item! As in LilyJames, or JamesLily,"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Man. was that funny or what? i look forward to writing the next chapters...:D...thank you everyone for reviewing! Please, PLEASE keep reviewing! I get kinda depressed if i get no reviews...sniff thank you so MUCH guys! You guys are so SPECIAL! **

**:D**

**Azi **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Start of combined challenge…oooh**

"_Alright then, folks, your challenge is to…convince the rest of the school that you're an item! As in LilyJames, or JamesLily," _

"_WHAT!"

* * *

_

Sirius looked at them gleefully, his eyes darting from James, and then to Lilly. Both of them had started twitching. "Oh, come on guys, don't look that shocked! I know you to really dig each other," he said, winking particularly at James. Lily cleared her throat in an assertive manner.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I fail to 'dig' your friend," she said, her air quotes sharp and short.

"And I don't favor Evans. At all," said James, his palm banging briefly on the wooden table. Peter and Kitty were both snickering behind Sirius; James threw a dirty look at them, before continuing to glare at his, supposedly best friend. There was a silence before Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Ah…I came across a spell for a lip lock. I think it'll be useful today, don't you?" Sirius said slyly, studying the wand slowly. "Hm…the book said it lasted for six hours…I was hoping to test that out, you know, on human test subjects?" There was another pause as both James and Lily cringed in thought, an image of them making out with each other imprinted in their minds.

"I can't believe I agreed to your terms," Lily said, an eyebrow twitching.

"Man. I should've known better," James groaned.

"Yes, but the point is, you didn't," Remus muttered, obviously trying to contain a laugh. "Why don't you give it a go, Prongs? I mean, this might improve your 'relationship'," there was another bout of sniggering from the mini-crowd behind Sirius.

"Why? Nothing else has," James said.

"Nothing will," Lily said, her eyes still fixed on the evil-ness people knew as Sirius Black.

"You might as well do it, unless you want to be making out with each other…" Kitty started, a grin spreading on her face at the sheer look of disgust Lily was showing.

"Oh god. Alright," James submitted, his head bent and inclined. Lily jumped up, spluttering. "What? Are you sick or something?"

"Why did you agree without my consent?" Lily snapped.

"Because I don't need it!" James said, getting hot around the collar. Sirius stepped between them before anyone of them could get any further in the argument.

"Guys…girls, any further with this bickering and you two could get married,"

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily said, groaning. "I'm stuck with an idiotic freak who thinks the world revolves around him and quidditch; for a pretend boyfriend."

"Did he mention that it lasts for a week?" Remus said, looking up from yet another thick book.

"What!"

"No!"

"Lip lock," said Sirius, gently reminding the two. "God. This is even more funny than I thought it would be! Well. We'll leave you two lover birds together for a while. You never know, you guys could get comfy. Fast," he grinned, stressing the 'comfy' part. Lily grabbed Remus's book and hurled it at Sirius before he could get away. It hit him square on the back. "OW!"

"You didn't say I couldn't attack you," said Lily sourly, crossing her legs as she sat down on the sofa. Sirius rubbed his back, wincing.

"Meanie," he muttered finally, after minutes of trying to think of an appropriate comeback. "You'd better keep your _girlfriend _in control, Padfoot." Another book flew across the room, missing Sirius' head by a few inches.

James swore. "Damn. Where are heavy books when you need them?"

Five minutes later, Lily and James were the only ones in the unusually silent common room. They didn't dare look at each other, both their gazes diverted towards the floor. Then, Lily decided to speak. "Alright. Since you agreed to that stupid dare, I have to make restrictions." James looked up, frowning. "No petting – what so ever, no kissing, no holding hands, no touching, no asking for s-,"

"It's going to be so obvious that we're going out," said James sarcastically, cutting her off.

"But that's the _point_, it's not like we _want _to go out with each other," Lily snapped. There was a silence as she waited for the agreement that never came. "Right?"

"Mm," said James, his hands clasped around each other, his head bent. "I mean, yes, of course." There was a slight bitterness in his voice.

"Exactly," said Lily, confused at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah. But if we don't convince the school, then Sirius will – well," he cleared his throat, "Um, use that lip lock thing on us,"

"I'm supposed to believe him?" Lily asked, even though she could sense the own doubt in her voice. James answered wryly.

"Well, considering the fact that you too also accepted the dare without your usual fight, I'd say 'yes'," He leaned back onto the sofa cushions, his arrogance climbing back at an annoyingly fast pace. "Besides, I know you want to,"

"Want to what?" said Lily, even though she already knew the answer. She couldn't believe she was stuck in this situation. Now…if she was stuck like this with some other boy – say, Knightly...she might just feel differently about the whole dare.

"Go out with me,"

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Lily said, snapping back to reality before he could take advantage of her silence. "Fine, some light petting. Which, by the way," she added, throwing him a sharp look, "Does not include making out with me," James sniffed in a cocky way.

"Please, the mere thought of having your face close to mine makes me hurl," he said. Lily refrained from hurting him in any way or form. "Looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together, Evans," he added with a cheeky grin.

"I feel as if I've just dropped into hell…"

* * *

Lily was surprised to see James patiently waiting for her the next morning. When he heard her come down the steps, he turned around, an amused look on his face. "Ready, Evans?" She found herself gripping the sides of her robes as she came to face him. 

"What are you doing here, Potter? Shouldn't you be prancing about like fairies with your friends?" she hissed.

"If you've forgotten, I'll remind you. We're _going out_," said James, ignoring her last comment.

"I haven't forgotten," she said scornfully, "How could I forget?"

"Breakfast," said James, springing up from his armchair. "Aren't you coming?" Lily narrowed her green eyes.

"Does it look like I am? I don't want to be-hey!" she exclaimed, as James grabbed her wrist and literally pulled her along with him out of the common room.

"Must the man always be the more dominant one in the relationship?" said James, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Potter," said Lily, after she'd given up on trying to wrestle her way out of his grasp. She said acutely aware of the funny and bemused looks they were getting from the people around them. _Lily and James, who would have guessed? _She thought, depressed and letting herself be dragged across the Great Hall. Sirius greeted them with an annoyingly cherry smile.

"Good morning," he said, trying to suppress his grin. Lily rubbed her right wrist after James had let go of it.

"What's so good about it?' she said sardonically, slumping against the table. "I need coffee." She looked around for the coffee jug.

"Lily!" Kitty said, unable to hide the excitement on her face as she slid in the seat next to her. Lily looked at her wearily, pouring out her coffee and sipping it. "Is it true?" The red-head glanced at her friend over the coffee mug.

"Is what true?" she asked, fearing the answer. A sneaky little smile crossed Kitty's face.

"That…you and Potter are going out?"

Lily struggled against her will. Seventy-five per cent of her wanted to yell 'no! Bloody hell, no!', but the horrible image of her being in a lip lock with James overpowered that urge. With a grimace, she nodded, her eyes closed.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it!" Kitty accused, pointing a finger at Lily. "Oh gosh! I can imagine your wedding…oh, Lily, you look so beautiful-,"

"We're not going to get married!' hissed Lily, kicking Kitty under the table before she embarrassed Lily in front of the Marauders.

Kitty shrugged. "Whatever you want to think, Lils," she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. "How many people know?" she asked.

"Apart from me and Potter, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Reid know," Lily said, drinking more coffee and treating it as if it was beer.

"Reid knew before me?' said Kitty, pouting. "That's not fair."

"Reid just happened to be there when Siri- I mean, Potter asked me," Lily said, her voice low. Kitty, however, failed to take the hint and drifted off into one of her 'marriage' fantasies.

This time Lily couldn't be bothered to try and bring her crazy friend back to earth. Instead, she turned towards the Marauders.

"Leave the spreading of the-,"

"Legs?" said Sirius, grinning. Lily jabbed him in the arm, before returning to face the others, flustered.

"A-hem. No. Leave the circulation of-,"

"Semen?" answered Sirius again, like some sort of perverted honor student. Lily felt her face go pink again.

"No," she said again. "Leave the…uh…distribution of-,"

"Condoms?" said Sirius, his face totally innocent. Lily twitched.

"I'm not going to get anywhere with this, am I?" she asked, peeved off.

"No," answered Sirius, crossing his arms in a superior manner, "I'm afraid not," Something 'accidentally' flew out of Lily's hand and hit Sirius in the head. Something that was heavy, cold; and called a goblet. "Jamie! Your girlfriend's meeaan," whined Sirius, rubbing the spot on his head. James sighed.

"I know, Padfoot, I know."

* * *

**heyy! ah. one more chapter is up! one more! how was it? Please, PLEASE review! I LOVE all you guys who did! i'm so happy! Please review if you read...you know i get discouraged if i get no reviews...THANKS!**

**Oh, btw, I can feel a LilyxJames scene in the chapter after this one...look forward to it:D**

**Azi# **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

Warning: one scene is adapted from the scene in hpotp when Harry's in the Pensive…so…sorry! (the scene will be obvious as you go along) AND I'm so SORRY! NOTHING interesting comes here. I needed a bridge between this chapter and the next…

**Chapter 7: How I hate you. **

James Potter swiftly dodged a bludger, the quaffle tucked underneath his right arm. Ah. How he loved Quidditch, the sport practically flowed in his blood. Quidditch was a brutal place, a place where he could sharpen his senses all together. Another bludger flew his way. Dodging it again, a grim look his face, he admitted that Quidditch was defiantly not a place of escape.

"SIRIUS!" he bellowed, whipping around. "Stop trying to set the bludgers on me!" the elegant boy gave him a wry grin before batting the hard ball in the other direction. Racing through the other players, James threw the quaffle through the hoop. Score.

"Good job Potter," Harrison said, nodding in approval, hovering next to James. Harrison was a Gryffindor seventh year, as well as the team captain. He was literally a giant, towering above the other students; who treated him with the uttermost respect.

"Thanks, Harrison," said James, grinning as he descended to the ground, beside Harrison. The captain flashed him a dazzling smile. Once in the locker room James had a quick shower, changed, and then, ditching Sirius, he left the locker room.

"Jamie! Wait! Jamie!" James rolled his eyes, turned around and saw his best friend in his bedraggled school robes. So much for ditching him. "Ah, so how are things going with you and Lily?" he asked, once he had caught up to James.

"Must you ask?" James said dryly, heading towards the Great Lake. Sirius gave a quick nod. "It's only been a day, Sirius,"

"Your point being?" Sirius asked.

"I mean, it's Evans we're talking about. You know, the girl who has hated me since…our first year?" James said, thinking. "And I don't particularly love her either," Sirius sighed deeply.

"What a pity." Sirius shook his head.

"How is it a pity? I've never liked her, I won't like her and – oh…" Both their eyes landed on Severus Snape, a greasy haired, mal-nourished boy neither Marauder liked. "Hello, Snivellus," James said, his arrogant demeanor rising by the second. The pallid boy looked up from his book, a look of absolute scorn on his face.

"How can you even read, Snivellus, with that curtain of grease you call hair?" Sirius asked, snatching the book away from Snape; and with a flourish, he levitated the leather bound book several feet over Snape's head. In vain, Snape tried to grab the book back, jumping up to reach it. There was already as small crowd surrounding them, as usual with scenes like these.

"_Petrificus Totalus_,"James said with a grin plastered on his face. He pointed his wand at Snape who's knees buckled over immediately, causing the Slytherin to fall. He high-fived Sirius before crouching down over Snape. "Oh my. Did I hurt you? I'm _so _sorry," he said sarcastically, mocking girly concern.

"Don't fret, James," Sirius laughing along with the rest of the crowd, "He probably doesn't have enough braincells to register what you're saying,"

"Right then, he probably doesn't know what this spell is going to do then," James grinned arrogantly. "_Levicorpus_," he said, lifting Snape in the air upside down. The crowd burst into peals of laughter, though they already were used to this type of scene.

Then: "Potter!" yelled someone agressivly. James almost dropped his wand in shock as his left hand insictivly ran through his thick mass of hair. A red-haired girl - her green eyes blazing - walked towards them as her shoulder-lengthed hair flew behind her.

"Hello Evans," he said, maneging to sustain a grip on his wand as he smirked unintentionally. The crowd went silent. Lily was almost _always _the 'party-pooper' in cases that involved the Marauders and Snape.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, hands on her waist as she scrutinised them.

"Oh, come on," Sirius said, regarding both Lily and James. "You're going out with James – give him abit of slack," he said, obviously wanting broadcast the fact that James and Lily were 'going out' through the crowd. Lily shot him a withering look as the crowd gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, making it clear that she was asking only James.

"Well, Ms Evans," said James, "From what I see – Snevellius' is body lifted up in the air, and my wand is out – it seems to me that I've just casted the 'Levicorpus' spell on him,"

"Put him down now,"

James snorted, "Since when have I listened to you? Last time this happened-,"

"If I didn't make myself clear, I'll say it again: put him down now, Potter," Lily said, getting her own wand out. The couple glared at each other, the crowd oblivious to them.

Another annoying smirk flittered across his face.

"As you wish, Evans," Snape dropped in a heap, still bound by the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell.

"You've done something else to him, haven't you?" Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"Very good, Lily"' said James as if Lily was both short and dim. "Very good,"

"What did you do to him?" Lily asked, crouching down. "Pertrificus Totalus?". What they both didn't notice was that Snape was already breaking free from the bind. The stringy, weak boy had already reached for his wand.

"_Exp-_," he started.

"No, no I don't think so!" said James suddenly, looking down and pointing his wand furiously at the scrwany kid. "_Scou-,_"

"_Expelliarmus!" _But this time it wasn't Snape. The incartation came from a very annoyed Lily who's spell had knocked both Snape's and James' wand out of their hands. James turned around in protest just as Snape stuggled to get up.

"Evans!" James whined, "What did you do that for?" He bent down and retrieved his wand.

"Filthy mudblood," Snape spat, walking towards his own strewn wand. The crowd parted once he came near to them. "I don't need your help,"

"Everytime you say that I'll wash your mouth out,"James snapped as he whirled around, lifting Snape into the air with a silent spell.

"Hey! I don't need you to defend me, Potter!" Lily argued, grabbing his arm.

"Sorry folks. Lover's blight, you know," Sirius said, apologizing with a cheeky grin on his gaunt face.

"Is it really true?" asked one girl. "That they're going out?"

"Yes!" said Sirius, "They're offically an item. Sorry girls! James is no longer up for grabs!" there was a twinkle in his eye. "But I am!"

"SIRIUS! STOP BROADCASTING MY LIFE!" yelled Lily, letting go of James since Snape had already scuttled off.

"You're such a party-crasher, Evans," sighed James, shaking his head.

* * *

By dinner time, all of the fifth years knew about James and Lily. Over the day, Lily kept getting furious glances from all his fan girls and James kept getting pummeled by pleas from other girls to 'break up' with Lily. In conclusion, by the time the pair were seated and ready to eat, the two were already worn out.

"Oh come one guys! More petting!" said Sirius, tearing a piece of meat off a chicken leg. "I've barely seen you to hold hands, let alone kiss,"

"Yeah! If your shows of affecction lessen, Sirius might _just _have to perform the Lip lock spell on you guys!" stated Reid, grinning hopelessly.

"Not now, Reid," said Lily, downing her sixth coffee of the day. "Not now,"

"What's wrong Lily?" asked Remus, his voice showing concerned. "You seem just about as worn out as James," he pointed to the boy infront of him who was drinking his pumpkin juice as if it was firewhisky. "But it's normal behaviour for him,"

"Considering the fact that I've just been threatened by girls a hundred times, yes, I'd say I'm pretty shaken." Muttered Lily.

"What for?" asked Remus.

" ' Going out' with their favourtie Chaser,"

"He got pummeled for going out with a bookworm," mused Sirius. "Talk about star crossed lovers!"

"We're NOT lovers!" Lily whispered, kicking Sirius under the table. He winced.

"Ah, my dear, you seem to take unnecessary pleasure in hurting me," Sirius grimiced, rubbing his shin.

"Pleasure, yes. Unessecary no,"

"Well, you should exhert your pleasure on James, not me," said Sirius, narrowly missing another kick to his leg.

"Must you always act like that?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Reid nudged him slowly. A look of reconigsion crossed Sirius' face. "Oh yes! There's a Hogsmade trip tomorrow,"

"And you guys have to come with us!" said Reid. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"_Us_?"

"Uh – that's not what I meant. I meant 'us' as in Sirius, Remus, Peter and I," said Reid. Lily cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Sure,"

"Major dejavu here," Reid said thoughtfully, "Except it was the other way around,"

"What goes around, comes around," Lily said sweetly, eating her cake.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Sirius, clasping his hands together in glee. "The Three Broomsticks,"

"Hang on – I didn't say I would come," James said, his voice apprearing for the first time since he ate. Sirius patted him on the cheek.

"No, but you implied so. And besides, if you don't – I'll just say that you _implied _on breaking the challenge. You know what that means!"

"Lip lock," groaned James. "I know, I know,"

"Hey! You haven't even asked about my opinion yet!" Lily protested. James looked at her sideways.

"You're not really in a posision to argue, as much as you want to," he said, resting his weary head in his left hand. Grudingly, she admitted that he was right. Who knew what Sirius could do with that Lip lock spell?

"Alright, alright, but don't bother me tonight," said Lily, stabbing her cake venomously. "Are you going to be there then, Remus?" The boy nodded.

"Yes. I can't trust these guys to be by themselves,"

"Good. At least I'll have someone sensible by my side," Lily said. "No offence, Reid,"

"Me? Sensible? Pah," Reid grinned. "I don't care _what _you accuse me of being as long as you come."

Lily might have been wrong, but there seemed to be a gleam in her friend's eyes. A very mischievous gleam.

* * *

**AHHH! sorry! SORRY! SORRY! that was SUCH a boring chapter, i am SO ashamed of my self...THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I promise the next chapter will be...more...interesting...:D for lily and James, that is. heh. **

**PLEASE review? Please? you know how i feel if i get none...sad...and blue...THANKS SO MUCH FOR DOING SO THO:P **

**yours, AZT **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Alone together **

**LILYxJAMES scene ahead! **

As usual, the Three Broomsticks was full of customers, chatter and events. James Potter walked into the bustling bar, his eyes searching for his friends, and even – god forbid - Lily Evans. The loud, boisterous voice of his friend (namely Sirius) seemed to be missing from the place, but James kept an eye open for them anyways. He approached the counter and asked for a butterbeer, still keeping his eye on the crowd.

It was only when he got up, that his eyes landed on his 'girlfriend', Lily Evans, who was – _flirting- _with some other boy. Not knowing why, he felt his blood boil and his cheeks go a slight pink. He marched towards them, glass in his hand. "Excuse me?" They both looked up.

"Oh, hello Potter. I thought that you wouldn't come," Lily said coolly.

"Well, I did,"

"I gathered as much," Lily said. James sat on the third chair, breaking the intimate feeling that was there before.

"James Potter, fifth year, I guess?" said the other boy, his voice deep and warm. James gave him one of his famous smirks.

"No shit," he remarked. "Of course I'm James,"

"I see. Roger Davidson, Seventh Year," the boy said, stretching his hand. James took it slowly.

"Davidson?" James said, "Ravenclaw then?" The boy nodded.

"Yes." He stood up, "Well, I don't want to upset your little meeting, have fun," and with that, Davidson was out of the door. Lily turned around to James, who was still seething.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't like him,"

"So? I do." Lily said, sipping her water.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend," said James with more heart than he meant. "I mean…I'm…" he paused mid-sentence, realizing his awkward tone. "Where are the others?" Lily shrugged, though she refused to look at him again.

"I just got here a few minutes ago," she said, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice filtered through to James' ears.He looked up only to see a young barmaid gazing down at him.A very attractive barmaid, at that. He grinned ruggedly and cocked his head to his side in away that made him look even more arrogant, if that was possible.

"Yes?"

"Uh…are you Mr. James Potter?" she asked softly. James nodded, forgetting that Lily was even there. "Well, there's a message for you." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you," said James, taking it, "Now – what's your name?" he asked kindly, purposely brushing his hand against hers.

"Erm…Lillian," she said timidly, blushing at his touch. An author would put it as a 'beautiful moment' as they smiled at each other. Well, it would have been if Lily hadn't chosen to clear her throat at that exact moment. The barmaid crept off as James scowled.

"And you said that I was flirting," she said.

"I wasn't _flirting_, I was giving her an introduction," James said, opening the piece of paper.

"Always the gentleman," Lily said sarcastically, flipping her hair behind her shoulder in what was an attractive way. James caught himself staring at her for a moment andforced himself to look down at the piece of parchment in his hands. Sirius' messy handwriting appeared.

_Dear Jamie and Lily,(OMG THAT RHYMES!) _

_We won't be coming to crash your little date! Have fun!_

_Padfoot_

_PS: if you ever so much think of leaving, you'll have the Lip lock to face…:D _

James groaned. What had happened to threats that included physical punishment instead of mental?

"Who is it from?" Lily asked.

"Sirius,"

"And what does it say?"

"You don't want to know." James said, thinking about how typical this was of Sirius. Lily grabbed the note anyway, her eyes widening as she read down.

"The _nerve_," said Lily, slaming her fist down on the table. "Sirius is so going to die," James got up, as if something had suddenly possessed him to do so."Where are you going?"

"Correction, where are _we_ going," James said, grabbing Lily by the arm and hauling her out of the loud pub.

"Let go of me," Lily said, struggling. He kept a firm grip on her.

"Stop fretting," commanded James. "We might as well make some use of this time together," The cold autumn wind blew through the town, causing Lily to shiver slightly. It became obvious to where he was bringing them. They were bound for the cliff at the edge of Hogsmade.

* * *

James only let go of Lily once they reached the beautiful cliff; the whole of Hogsmade visible from to them. Lily had been up here twice, but those visits had both been in summer. The autumn wind seemed to make it so much more appealing. She forgot about how irritated she was with James and rushed towards the edge, smiling in awe. "It's so beautiful," Her awe was so much that she didn't notice a pair of lean and firm arms make their way around her waist.

Not until a voice whispered in her ear. "I know," but by then it was too late to struggle out. James rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling briefly. Lily swallowed. _What _was he doing?

"Uh…Potter…what are you doing?" she said, after a few moments, her body unknowingly relaxing in his arms.

"It seems as if I'm hugging you," James said, smiling softly, though she could not see. Lily felt herself smile, and quickly put it out.

"But-,"

"Is hugging someone a crime?" he said, whispering into her ear. Lily felt unwanted shudders flow through her body. She felt as if she was in another dimension. A dimension where it felt _right _to be hugged by James Potter.

"I-uh-well, no," Lily stammered. "But…"

"Shh," James said, his chin resting against her shoulder again. "Strange isn't it? Doesn't it feel so - ,"

"Right? Yeah," said Lily who had decided to calm down and take this opportunity. This strange opportunity.

"Hm, something we actually agree on," said James quietly. "Amazing," Lily just had to giggle. "My, did my flower just laugh?" he said, turning her around in his arms so that he could brush her cheek with his right hand.

"Is it that surprising?" said Lily, grinning. James had his arms loosely wrapped around her waist now, due to the different position they were in. She rested a head against his chest as he held her.

"Yes, I thought you were all book-orientated and serious,"

"You thought wrong, then,"

"Obviously," When Lily looked up, she couldn't help running a finger across his bottom lip. "Mm, what was that for?" he asked, when Lily lowered her hand.

"I've never seen you smile like that," she said, smiling back. James looked up to the sky.

"You wouldn't. I'm usually all jeers and smirks, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. James laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," he started, before Lily threw a look at him that made him go on, "It's just that I never saw myself with you…not in this position at least,"

"Neither, who would?"

"Sirius?"

"Maybe. Should we forgive him for leaving us to ourselves?" Lily asked.

"I don't know- should we?" Lily felt him shrug. It did wonderful things to his chest.

"Well…I don't care," A silent moment passed between them as they watched the hustle and bustle of the town of Hogsmade below them.

"Lily…?" James asked, finally letting go of her. He looked straight into her emerald eyes before speaking.

"Hmm?" she asked, cocking her head to a side.

"I -, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this at school," his voice seemed bitter in contrast to the words. "I…it might ruin, I mean, it might hurt my reputation,"

A thick blanket seemed to fall over them. Not knowing why, Lily felt tears threatening to fall out. She wiped them away furiously. "Is that all you care about? Your reputation? It's no wonder you're considered a player," she spat, glaring at him.

"No – it's not that…" James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then what? Tell me, Potter, what?" she said, her voice at the brink of yelling.

"I'd tell you if I could!" he snapped, almost as angry as her. "Life isn't all simple and easy as you think it is,"

"I should've known. You're a jerk Potter, and you won't change!"

"Me? A jerk? You should hear yourself! You're so damn _bossy_," James said. "You just want your life to be perfect. Well, you know what? Life doesn't come unbroken to everyone!"

"You know what? You can go screw yourself. I don't care," and with that, she pushed him aside and ran through the woods, back to Hogsmade and back to the castle. _I don't care! I don't effing CARE! _

But the problem was that she did. She cared.

* * *

"Wasn't that Lily?" Sirius asked, after almost being knocked back by a rushing figure.

"Oh dear," Remus said, frowning. "What do you think happened?" They ascended towards the Gryffindor form room together.

"Something bad?" said Sirius, placing his arms behind his head. "She didn't seem too happy,"

"Sometimes even I am amazed at your stupidity," Remus said, sighing. Sirius looked shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That sometimes even I'm amazed at your stupidity," Remus said again.

"Replace 'stupidity' with either 'brains' or 'looks', and you'd be correct," the dark-haired boy said.

"Hm, speaking of stupidity, where is James?"

"Obviously not with Evans,"

"Well done, Sirius, well done."

* * *

**Ahh... a little LxJ scene. I don't think i did it too well...but still please review! (PLEASE?) you know what happens if you don't...i feel so down if i get none, and i cease to update whatsoever. So...PLEASE? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (grins)**

**How was that scene? (laughs) aren't you pissed at James? I promise he'll get better, don't worry:D**

**AZT **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

**Chapter 9: You're not there, not there, not THERE!

* * *

**

A Chaser from the Gryffindor quidditch team stormed into the common room, his cheeks still flushed from the cold outside. In comparison to the morning rush-hour, the common room was deathly quiet. The boy glanced around the room, scouting out for his friends. It was only when James sat down that Sirius spoke.

"Ah! So you're back," Sirius said happily, jumping up and seemingly oblivious to James' weariness. "How was it? Do tell us,"

"For the love of God Sirius, keep your attraction to James at a low level now," Remus said, frowning. Sirius looked shocked.

"How did you know?" he said, placing a hand on his heart.

"I wonder," Remus muttered. "Do you want to talk about what happened James?" The other boy rubbed his eyes and sunk deep into the cushions of the red armchair.

"I'd rather not. It didn't exactly go well,"

"We noticed when Lily ran past us," Remus said. "Obviously upset," At this, Sirius' face went all somber, his eyes deep in thought.

"If you do want her, she's in the dormitory,"

"Nah. I doubt that she'll want to see me, let alone speak to me," James said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful. He noticed that Sirius wasn't looking at him directly anymore. Instead, his best friend was staring at the floor in a rather…guilty way, if that was possible for Sirius Black. "Whatsamatter?"

"Ah – I'm sorry, James," Sirius said sheepishly, "I thought it would have gone in a totally different direction. Guess I was wrong,"

"It's alright. I messed it up anyway," James said though he didn't smile.

"Really?" Sirius said, his voice suddenly sounding childish and innocent. "How did you -," Remus elbowed him sharply. "Sorry, sorry, not the time, I know." He cleared his throat. "But I must know something."

"What?"

"Did you…you know…" started Sirius. James shook his head, not understanding Sirius' completed language that consisted of strange eyebrow wiggling, queer eye signals and weird hand motions. "Fine. You have forced me to say it out loud." He took a deep breath before proceeding. "Did you; make out, get comfy, snuggle up, undress each o-,"

"NO!" James said, preventing Sirius from going any further. "Heck no," he said again, after calming down slightly. Sirius pouted.

"You didn't let me finish," he said.

"For a good reason too," Remus said, trying to hide a snicker. Sirius looked at his other friend with contempt.

"Dirty images going through you mind, Mooney?" Sirius grinned, nudging Remus who's cheeks were now a tinted pink. "I knew the time would come! I'm so proud of you!" Sirius literally leapt on Remus, drowning him in a hug.

"Geffof!" said Remus, trying to push the larger dark-haired boy off him. James couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing.

"Now you know how I feel, Mooney,"

"I didn't have a choice," Remus said, finally gathering enough strength to pull Sirius off of him.

"You don't need to get jealous, Jamie, my heart only has enough space for you," Sirius said, winking.

"I'm so honored," James said, grinning back. However, deep down, something tugged at his heart.

* * *

Lily almost broke her quill as she attempted to scribble down notes from the board. She felt the expansion of her heart, as if it was about to explode with grief. It didn't help that she was sitting next to the culprit that had caused all this. Lily risked a glare at him – at his annoyingly serene and somewhat handsome face. Technically it wasn't his good looks that attracted girls to him, although it did help. It was probably his arrogant and superior nature. _And what an arrogant nature he has. _Lily thought bitterly.

"Now, the word is…" Professor McGonagall's words flittered away as Lily tried to concentrate. "Alright?" There was a murmur of agreement. McGonagall flicked back the sleeves on her wrist and held out her wand. "Repeat after me," She cleared her throat and spoke the incantation. Lily repeated the words, her forehead creasing in concentration.

But try as she might, the stupid worm in front of her would not turn into the quill it was supposed to become. At least she _thought_ it was a worm. You could never be sure in the magical world. Using her wand to prod it gingerly, she noticed that the very pompous and irritating boy next to her had successfully changed his own worm into the desired object. As usual, it didn't make her very happy. Actually, if you wanted to get all technical, she was far from happy. In fact, she was the exact _opposite_ of happy.

"Ms. Evans?"

"Uh…Yes Professor?" Lily said, looking up. Professor McGonagall looked at her, a strange look on her face. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, if you consider the death of your worm normal, then there is nothing wrong," her eyes were downcast onto the once-alive worm that sat in a horrible mess at the side of Lily's desk. Ah. Maybe she had prodded it too much…

"Oh…I'm sorry Professor, it-it won't happen again," Lily muttered, feeling her classmate's urges to snigger at her. She also saw that superior smirk James Potter had on his face.

"Do you want to go up to the hospital wing?"

"No, no," Lily muttered, as confident as she could, still staring at the squished creature stuck to the corner of the wooden desk.

"I insist, Ms. Evans." McGonagall said in a hard way, and it was clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Mr. Potter will go with you,"

"What?" they both said at once, without looking at each other. Lily shook her head, not really wanting to comprehend.

"I'm sorry Professor, can't Reid come instead?" she said, stopping James from speaking at all. He looked at the floor angrily, his arms crossed.

"As much as I would rather her go, it seems as if Ms. Mikey has not fully gotten the grasp of the spell." Reid's worm had turned a strange shade of green, as if it was about to puke. "And it seems that Mr. Potter is the only one in this class that has successfully mastered the spell – excluding his friends,"

"Then, can't Remus go?" James said hopefully. McGonagall looked at him strictly.

"No. And you are to stay with Ms. Evans until this class ends, do you understand? Any sidetracking and you'll find yourself in a detention," She swept past them, her wizened eyes landing on him. "For a whole month," James' mouth hung open.

"But – Professor!" he said as she returned to the front of her class.

"Go now, both of you,"

With their heads permanently inclined, the pair went through the doorway, a deep scowl mirrored on their faces.

* * *

James and Lily stayed silent as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Lily, exclaiming that 'she looked very pale' and that it was 'very nice that her boyfriend came over to see her'. Then, after giving Lily a red tonic that smelt like a mix between bitter grapes and cherries, she hustled off to the other patients, leaving the two alone.

Lily sat up in the hospital bed, bluntly refusing to look anywhere near James. James, on the other hand, seemed to have his eyes fixed onto the floor – not looking anywhere else, especially not at Lily. For half an hour they stayed like that, silent and unmoving, until:

"I don't know why I'm saying this," James started quietly, his eyes still averted. "But do you want me…to help you in, well, you know. Transfiguration," The girl pushed a locket of thick, red hair behind her ear and bit her lip. He sounded so nice and sincere. So serene and quiet. So…out of character.

"Why would I even want to talk to you?" Lily said, after a moment of thinking. "Let along want your help."

"I just thought-,"

"Well, you thought wrong. As usual," Lily said, crossing her arms bitterly and staring out of the window which was, conveniently, on the far side of her body and away from James. She heard him ruffle his hair.

"Alright then. No help," he said. "I can't believe I actually volunteered to help you," he exclaimed though it was more of a message to him then her. Lily refrained from saying anything. "You never appreciate anything, do you, Evans?"

Growling, Lily threw back her covers and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" James asked, slightly alarmed. She spoke without looking at him.

"Looking for Madam Pomfrey. I don't think I can keep my sanity any longer, being stuck with you,"

"What sanity?" But Madam Pomfrey had already come through.

"Madam Pomfrey? I'm feeling better now, I think I can go," Lily said.

"Are you sure Ms. Evans? There's only ten minutes left before the class ends." She said. Lily nodded, slipping on her outer coat.

"I'm quite fine now, thank you. I think I'll go back,"

"Alright then," she turned to face James. "But you, you must take care of her." she looked as if she was going to poke him in the ribs.

"Why me?" James groaned getting up. Madam Pomfrey looked slightly amused.

"Why, because you're her boyfriend, aren't you?"

* * *

Gripping his broom, James spun around, trying to catch the quaffle without being hit by one of Sirius' brutal bludgers. He caught the red ball with his right hand, his left still firm on the broom. It was just him and Sirius tonight. Like the old times, before either boy was old enough to come to Hogwarts. "Heya, Jamie, I'm not hurting you too much, am I?" James gritted his teeth as the wind whipped through his hair.

"No," he said, laughing. "Not yet,"

"Ah. What a pity," Sirius yelled across the pitch.

"Why?" James yelled back.

"Then, if I did hurt you – I'd make Lily come over to the hospital wing and…comfort you, you know. Using her more _feminine_ attributes," Sirius said, winking at James through the wind. The sun was just about to disappear over the hill, meaning that they would have to leave soon.

"Padfoot!" said James, about to score, his body poised to shoot.

"I know that's what you're thinking!" Sirius grinned, batting another bludger towards James. It skimmed his arm forcefully, leaving a rather painful burn. "Oooops! I didn't mean to turn your fantasy into a reality yet,"

"You mean your fantasy that you want me to have?" James said, catching the falling quaffle as he descended. Rubbing his arm, he waiting for Sirius to speed to the ground, who was just out of the reach of the single bludger that came pummeling after him.

"Same thing!" Responded Sirius as he flew down. As usual, James already had the whole ball case set out and waited for the bludger to smack inside the case before tying the struggling bludger into the wooden case before closing the lid shut. Sirius stowed it in the quidditch cupboard before following James into the changing room. "Ah, the joy of sweet love,"

"Shut up, Sirius," James said, though he was still grinning like a drunk. Sirius flipped his dark hair away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but my intelligence is way too superior to be unspoken,"

"Arrogant twit," James said, laughing. Sirius cocked an eyebrow up.

"Excuse me!" Sirius said, sounding offended. "It's _hot _arrogant twit, Mister!" he punched James playfully in the arm. "Not that I want to steal Lily from you," he added, whispering.

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

**Don't you just HAVE to love Sirius? anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS! (i'm sorry if my work has...gone down) but PLEASE keep reviewing! it keeps me motivated! THANKS! **

**btw, in chapter 10 (hopefully) something big is gonna happen...if i get the timing right, that is! (thanks!)**

**AZT **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tricks, necklaces and Sirius. **

Winter had come and gone peacefully. Lily had gone back to her parents' house for Christmas and James and Sirius had camped out at the Potters – with frequent visits from Remus and Peter. So, Spring flew around the corner, bringing with it a whole load of exam stress and palpitations.

**

* * *

**

"This is what we do," Sirius said, whispering to Remus, Kitty, Reid and Peter. They were gathered at dinner and had a few quiet minutes before the famous couple would argue their way down. "We trick both of them into thinking that the other likes them. So, like, James thinks Lily loves him, and vice versa." Kitty burst into peals of laughter, her chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry, sorry," she said, in between bouts of snorts. "How do you plan to do that exactly? We've," she motioned to Reid and herself, "have both tried to convince her that she likes him - for what seems like an eternity!"

"Well, you obviously don't know how to deal with things like that," Sirius said, smirking. "But I'll tell you my oh-so-brilliant plan,"

"I don't know how you and brilliant can be in the same sentence," Remus said, grinning at Sirius' scowl, "But please, do go on."

"If I wasn't so psyched up about this, I'd eat you," Sirius said, pouting with his legs crossed. Reid smacked the table with her palm, looking at them impatiently.

"But you are psyched up, so tell us what your master plan is before _I _make you!" she growled. Sirius stared at her, a small mischievous grin crawling up his face. "What!"

"PMS?" Sirius asked; his voice all knowing.

"Maybe," Reid grinned, flicking back her shoulder-length hair. "So, get on with it," she downed another piece of chicken. Sirius cleared his throat, as if he was making an announcement to the whole school.

"Last year, and I know this because I was with him, James bought a small diamond pendent – and he still has it," Sirius started, his voice low and serious. The rest of the 'gang' were listening intently, the voices of other groups rushing over their heads. "I also know he's not planning on giving it to anyone soon, well, because I told him to keep it. So, what we do is-,"

"Give it to Lily, saying it's from James!" Kitty said excitedly, her voice exceptionally high. "That's brill'!"

"I know it is," Sirius said, smoothing back his hair in a preening sort of way. A group of girls sighed, fluttering their eyelids at Sirius as he did that. "It feels so good to be handsome,"

"I…don't know…" Remus said, thinking. "What if Lily – like, I don't know, find out? What if they find out?" he said again, this time more clearly.

"Ah, that's the most brilliant part of the plan," Sirius said. "We tell them it was a practical joke – but until then…" he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on guys, it'll be a success!"

"Fine,"

"Alright,"

"'Kay,"

Kitty, however, just squealed.

* * *

There was a clatter of dishes as both Lily and James sat down on the bench at the same time, glaring at each other. Sirius looked at James, then Lily, then back at James. "Jeez guys, what happened? Your making out session didn't go as planned?" Two glares were sent his way immediately.

"Not now, Sirius, not now," Remus hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Sirius winced.

"Ow!" Sirius muttered, kicking Remus in this shin. "It's not my fault Jamie's in a bad mood,"

"Oh really?" Remus said, an eyebrow raised as he rubbed the spot that Sirius had kicked. "That comes as a surprise,"

"No – it's not Padfoot's fault," James said, a grin appearing on his sullen face. Sirius took this opportunity to stick out his tongue in an 'I told you so' way at Remus. "It's…something else," Sirius looked at James expectantly, his elbow resting on James' shoulder.

"Which is?"

He rubbed his face in a tired manner, as if life was being drained from him by the second. "Aren't you also going to ask why I came down late?" he said to Sirius, who nodded. "Man. I know you too well, it's scary."

"Stop trying to avoid the question, James," Sirius said, smacking James slightly on the back. James looked at Sirius accusingly.

"I'm pretty sure that's where _your_ expertise lie, not mine," James said, folding his arms. "Okay, okay, I'll get on with it," he said, backing off slightly at Sirius' glare. "Right, firstly, I wouldn't be late if it wasn't for Lily's mistake at potions,"

"Why, what did she do?" Sirius said, knowing that Lily was listening, though she was talking to her friends. He intended to start a fight between them – again. After all, that was what he practically lived for. Well, that and a million other things.

"There're too many things to list," James said, his voice purposely arrogant. "She's worse than Malfoy," That final word seemed to trigger Lily's suppressed anger once again, making her literally jump at James.

"What do you mean _I'm worse than Malfoy?_" Lily said, reaching for his neck. He backed away slowly. The pair suddenly had the attention of the whole of Gryffindor. "_What do you mean?_"

"Lily! Calm down!" Reid hissed, grabbing Lily by the arm. James had his own wand out, though he was practically unable to cast any spell due to the fact that Sirius had a tight hold on him.

"Let go of me," Lily said coldly, her anger finally down to a safer degree. She jerked her arm out of Reid's hold, her eyes still fixed on James.

"What's wrong Evans? You scared that you might get told off?" James taunted. "Or worse! What would you do if they took away your prefect badge?" he said mockingly. It seemed as if their relationship had gone back to pure and deep hatred.

"Shut up," Lily said witheringly, looking away. James opened his mouth to make another wise-ass remark, but Sirius clamped his hand around James' mouth to prevent anything stupid from coming out, as was typical.

"Not now, Prongs, if you know what's good for you." He hissed as he dragged James away, struggling to keep his best friend in a tight hold. Lily walked off, her hands tightening into fists.

And, for some absurd reason, none of the professors chose saw this scene.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was deathly quiet as Lily walked in, a scowl imprinted on her normally serious face. If she had had the chance, that oh-so-famous head of James Potter would be have been violently severed from his head downstairs. Preferably by using something heavy. With spikes.

She entered her dormitory, kicked off her school shoes and jumped unto her bed, her eyes closed. How she hated him. His attitude, his smarts, his all. The only thing that she didn't absolutely hate about him was the way he looked. Sure, he wasn't the most sought after boy in the school (unlike his best friend), but he wasn't the ugliest either. Girls liked him because he had this unmistakable aura of power surrounding him. Power and attitude. There was no use denying it. Potter was sought after due to his cockiness and his arrogance.

Some girls just found that trait attractive. She just found it annoying and unbearable. And sometimes it wasn't even just _that_. She always had the feeling that James could see through all her books and studies, that he could see that she wasn't a genius like some people thought, that he could tell when she was really having a hard time. And she resented him for it.

Or did she?

Pushing a lock of red hair behind her left ear, she opened the book that had been left on the side of her bed and picked of from where she'd stopped.

* * *

The next day:

James entered Transfiguration smiling with an insincerity even a toddler could see through. "Evans," he acknowledged, purposely dropping his books onto the table with a heavy thud.

"Potter," she said with equal hypocrisy. Silence fell over them soon after, both intently listening to McGonagall. Sirius leaned backwards to talk to Remus.

"You see that?" he whispered, breaking what little concentration Remus had. "He's actually _listening_ to her," Remus placed his quill down slowly.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," Sirius muttered, "It means that there is something insanely wrong with him," Remus looked amused, his nose twitching like a dog's. "Time of the month again, Moony?"

"Soon," Remus nodded, fiddling with his quill, "Sounds like you're analyzing James,"

"Wonder what's wrong with him," Sirius muttered thoughtfully. Remus rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Sirius, "Maybe it has something to do with _Lily_!" he said, smacking his fist into his hand.

"No, Sirius, no," Remus commented sarcastically. Sirius looked at him, wide eyed.

"So you think it's something else?"

"I've officially given up all hope on you,"

Sirius laughed softly. "It's okay Moony, most people think like that," he crossed his arms and leaned backwards in his chair. "What they don't know, is that I have loads of knowledge here," he tapped his forehead softly, grinning as he did so.

"What about common sense?"

"Uh…none…?" Sirius grinned innocently.

"You will have to work in pairs as this incantation is a rather difficult one and is usually only used with aid." McGonagall walked down the aisle of the classroom slowly, gazing at her class with her hawk-like eyes. "This time, your work will be graded as one, that is to say; you will be graded as a pair instead of as an individual,"

"We're being graded already?"

"Yes, Ms. Robinson, we need to start now. Now, if no one has any other questions, we must proceed. Remember, there will be no exceptions." She said sternly, once she had gotten to the front of the class again, "To make things easier, you will have to work with the person sitting next to you. I don't want groans or sighs, just the sound of _working_. You will have until next lesson to finish writing up about this spell and figuring out how to cast it. Start now,"

James and Lily just stared at their desks, unable to move.

* * *

**okay. so i lied. nothing big happened here - i thought it would, but it seems i need more chapters inbetween .any way. I LOVE YOU GUYS! please keep reviewing! I love all you guys - i swear. Man, i've passed the 100 review mark. I'm so happy, please review...i want to continue this story, and i'm scared i won't be motivated...thanks!**

AZT


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 11: When havoc really begins**

A tight group of Hufflepuff girls scattered at the sight of a rouge James Potter storming in their direction. "Oh, come one Jamie! It's really not that bad," Sirius said, trying to convince his friend for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"How do you expect me to work with -,"

"An idiotic, out of control freak that does not thing but terrorise your life," Remus finished for him. "Yes, we know that James." He sighed before beckoning Peter to hurry. "You've said that…many, many times,"

"I'm just answering Padfoot," James protested, turning to look at his friends. They all took that brief pause in James' walk as a chance to catch up with him. "Anyway, it's going to be then times worse; we're going to be graded."

"And you had that fight,"

James scowled. "Yes, and that too."

"But Lilt isn't really…academic," Peter interjected. "I don't think she's worried about failing her worst subject,"

"Not exactly. Lily doesn't like failing subjects I'm good at." James said, sighing. "And stuff she's good at too." The portrait swung to reveal a dimly lit common room. James' eyes flicked from his favorite armchair to the boy's dormitory.

"You sure know a lot about her – for a worst enemy," Sirius said, looking sideways.

"Yeah, well, I pay attention," James said absent mindedly. "Right then. I think I'm going to bed early today,"

"May I remind you that you have an essay due in tomorrow morning?" Remus said, dropping his bag on the floor.

"No, you may not," James said, hurrying up the stairs. "And you know I don't care about homework,"

"Should have known," commented Remus as he shook his head. Then, a thought seemed to penetrate Sirius' cheeky mind.

"You know, mate, you could at least try being nice to her," he suggested. James snorted, his hand on the brass doorknob.

"Why don't you try telling her that?" he walked in.

Sirius grinned after he was sure that the common room was fairly empty and the door to the dormitory was locked. "Well Gents, shall we get to it then?" he said, producing a small velvet box from his bag.

* * *

James looked up, his hair still damp from the quick shower he had. The other three Marauders had trooped in, each carrying a weary and tired look on their faces…though Sirius' expression looked a tad bit fake. "Where've you been?" James asked, frowning. "Couldn't you have taken a bit longer? I was just about to sleep,"

"So-ry," huffed Sirius. "We don't want to disturb your fantasies," A soft pillow was sent in his direction, hitting him square in the head.

"We were – well, at least Peter and I were trying to finish off our essays," Remus answered, casting a dark look on Sirius. He ignored it.

"Of course we were doing our essays," Sirius said, his voice full of bravado.

"Yeah!" Peter remarked, grinning, "Do you want to copy off me James? You haven't done it," the boy in question gave a lazy grin and stretched.

"Ah, thanks, but I'm not bothed. I have enough credit to pass the lesson anyway. Got an 'Outstanding' in my last Herbology essay." James said with confidence.

"What! Really?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Mm," James murmured, nodding his head.

"Knowing you, you probably got 'Outstanding failure'," Remus said, laughing. "Kidding, Prongs, kidding," Sirius walked towards his cupboard.

"I think I'm going to sleep," Sirius said, yawning. "After all, we have detention tomorrow,"

"Finally, some peace and quiet for me and Wormtail," Remus added to James; "You've finally gotten over the whole Lily thing then?"

"No. I just forgot," James remarked, obviously not wanting to be reminded.

"Well, you'll have to do something," Remus said, catching Sirius' flung towel with his right hand. "OI!"

"Sorry Moony," Sirius said, his voice showing absolutely no regret.

"She probably won't want anything to do with you, she might even do all the work," Petter quipped. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fat chance. You know what happened last time,"

"What, you mean when the potion burst all over Slughorn?" Sirius said, taking his towel back from Remus. "That, my friend, was a day to remember." James was literally forced into a cringe.

"Yeah, I had to polish the whole trophy room, remember?"

"So? You've done that loads of time – even without me," Sirius said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. James lay back on his bed.

"Different this time, infested with slugs," James said, not cherishing the memory. Sirius looked away, unable to hide a grin.

"Slugs, you say?"

"Fat ones," James rumpled his hair. "Full of yellow and green pus,"

* * *

Breakfast that morning was the usual noisy affair it always had been. Deafening hoots from the owls mingled with shrieks of delight from their customers. It was a wonder anyone got anything done during that period.

Lily didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet, nor did her parents send her letters often. Therefore, she was more than surprised to see a disarranged owl appear in front of her plate, hooting like there was no tomorrow. Lily slowly untied the small brown package from the owl's leg, staring at her scrawled name as she did so. Why did that form of writing seem so familiar?

Over-rode by curiosity she undid the string, causing the brown wrapping to fall away and in doing so revealed a small velvet box and an inscribed note. Lily opened the box, biting her bottom lip with nervousness. She emitted a quiet gasp; the box held a silver necklace complete with two silver hearts – both studded with diamonds. There was no doubt that those diamonds were _real_.

Not wanting anyone else to see it, she snapped it shut and slipped it into her bag, casually opening the note as she did so.

_Lily, _it read,

_I know we've had our differences millions of times, and I know I'm really difficult to work with. Truth is, Lily, I've always admired you. I know it's a little…late – but will you be my valentine? _

It was only when she'd finished reading the note that her mind decided to realize whose handwriting it was. Namely, James Potter.

Meanwhile James was having a laugh with his friends, making crude imitations of all the professors. That is, before Lily walked over to them, a piece of paper crumpled in her fist. James blinked, realizing how alluring Lily looked like that – angry, but not so much as to cause a murdering spree. "Potter, can I have a word with you in private?" she said. Sirius just raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

James, however, eyed her with suspicion. He coughed. "Alright Evans, I'll talk to you later." He waved her off. Lily flicked a lock of hair away from her eyes before she spoke.

"No Potter, now," she said.

"Ah, my dear, are you going to – I don't know –give…_pleasure_ to my friend here?" Sirius said, trying to stop a snicker from surfacing. James' mouth twitched as if he was about to laugh.

"No, Sirius, I'd rather _pleasure_ the giant squid," Lily said. Sirius tried his best to look innocent.

"Well, Lils, are you going to head down to the Lake then? We don't want Prongs to hinder your journey." Sirius said, patting James shoulder. Lily cleared her throat.

"Well Potter?"

"Right Evans, right." James said, picking up his bad with reluctance. "You sure it can't wait until later?"

"Prefect duties," she turned on her heel, knowing that James would follow. They walked in silence, until…

"Evans? What are we doing here?" James said, realizing that they were in front of the prefect common room. Lily said the password briskly, then turned to face her worst enemy.

"This is the only place where we'll get some peace," she said, shutting the door behind them.

"Why would we need some peace to discuss-," but he was cut off due to the fact that Lily had pressed her index finger right on his chest, glaring at him in a furious way. "Erm…"

"What, Potter, is this?" she held out the silver necklace, almost thrusting it into James bemused face. Though he recognized it almost immediately, he made sure Lily didn't know that.

"A necklace?"

"I _know _it's a necklace-," she snapped.

"Then why did you ask?" James said, as innocently as he could.

"I found it with a note – written in your handwriting," she said, ignoring his rhetorical question. He frowned.

"How d'you know it was mine?"

"No one else dots their i's with a swirl," Lily said dismissively. James cringed, she had got him there. "Is this…some kind of joke?" It was then and there that James decided to take advantage of this situation.

"Joke…?" he said, lowering his voice on purpose. "I don't think I go around sending necklaces to people as a _joke_." He gazed into her eyes in what he knew was an intent way. It produced the wanted effect: Lily squirmed.

"I'm guessing you'll want me to say sorry?" Lily said, her forehead creasing with worry. James looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…I don't think that would cover it," James finally said, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You are impossible." She blinked as he moved a step closer to her.

"I know – but this might make up for it." There was a playful look in his deep hazel eyes.

He kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Well guys...? how was that? personally...i don't think it had much in it...but oh well. PLS review! as i said, reviews motivate me (how sad is that?) and please, please do...i get...weird if i get none. THANK YOU SO MUCH! i love all you guys, seriously...**

**look out for the next chapter!**

**AZT **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 12: What…? **

Lily Evans stood there, stunned even when James Potter broke off his unexpected kiss. A malicious grin spread across his face; he was truly satisfied with the result. He had grabbed her arm before pulling her into that kiss, and his touch had left a burning mark on her hand. A burning mark of what? Love? Hatred?– she couldn't really tell.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for herbology," James said, his voice strangely rational. Lily could only stare at him, her eyes dazed. "Evans?" She raised her hand in order to slap him, the numbness showing in her emerald eyes. James grasped her hand before she could do any damage to him. "Evans?" he repeated, concern filling his voice.

"You – you…" she let out the breath she'd been holding out of shock. "You arrogant little _berk_," she snapped, jerking her hand away from his grasp. James chuckled wryly, still staring at her intently.

"Back to normal then?" he asked as she started to walk off. He followed her, the scene replaying in his mind. "You can't just _not _talk to me,"

"Actually, I can." Lily said, still recovering from shock. "But I've given up on ignoring you. You're just way too stupid,"

"Don't you mean dashing – or perhaps 'intelligent'?" James said absent-mindedly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No," she sniffed. They descended the stairs, side by side. "If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone _about that…incident, I will make sure that you won't continue the Potter bloodline,"

"Why?"

"I'll kill you," she said threateningly.

"As if," James said in response. The fact that he didn't take Lily seriously had ebbed into his tone, making it blindingly obvious. And Lily didn't like that.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" she asked, frowning. James looked down on her, making her realize how much he had grown since their first year. He used to be half a head shorter than her…his mocking voice snapped her back to reality.

"Because girls always make empty threats," he said simply, pushing the door to the greenhouses open.

"Humph," Lily sniffed, crossing her arms. Once they had arrived at their designated greenhouse, Lily's mind made a decision in a spilt second. Before he could walk off, Lily grabbed James' shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"By the way, you're a good kisser," she let go, smirked and slid into a space next to Reid. If she'd looked back, she would have seen her smirk mirrored on James' handsome face.

Once James had slipped into his spot, Sirius glanced at him with a knowing grin. "Tell me, James, what did she whisper into your ear just then? Sweet nothings?"

"No, actually she threatened me," James said with a sardonic tone to his lie. Sirius looked thoughtful for a second.

"You mean; she seduced you? Wow." Sirius finally said, staring up at the glassy ceiling. "Wow." James coughed out of disbelief – his friend had never ceased to amaze him with his filthy way of perceiving things.

"Didn't you hear me? I said she threatened me. Threatened," he said, stretching the last word in exaggeration. Sirius waved the comment away with his right hand.

"That's what they all say," Sirius' head bobbed slightly. James rolled his eyes and turned to face their herbology teacher.

* * *

Later that day, James found himself with some free time. Sirius stayed at the qudditch pitch after practice for 'a few spins' on his broom, Remus was studying and Peter was presumably finishing his homework in the library. So he had wandered to the Prefect Common room for a bit of personal space.

The same place where he'd kissed Lily…

They had been enemies since the beginning of Hogwarts, and even before that – they had already disliked the other on their first ever Hogwarts Express ride. So…exactly why he had kissed her hadn't been exactly clear to even himself. Then realization hit him. Exactly _who _had sent that necklace was still a mystery. It hadn't been him – and yet, (A/N let's assume he DID see the note, okay?) that form of writing was, with no doubt, his own.

Perhaps…Sirius? Maybe. James made a mental note to ask his best friend later, even if he knew Sirius was probably going to avoid the question. In truth, James didn't really mind that Lily had gotten that necklace – it seemed to relieve the tension that had been surrounding them for days. That and the kiss.

"_By the way, you're a good kisser,"_ James smiled – she wasn't that bad either.

* * *

"What's the deal Lily? I know I saw you whisper something to James Potter." Reid said, lying on her stomach. It was the end of the day and the girls were gathered in their dormitory, clothed in their sleeping robes. Even though she was now officially in the wizarding world, Lily still liked to wear muggle clothes. In other words, instead of the standardized sleeping robe that her friends wore, she wore a summer nightdress, simple and white. And as it was slightly warm in the room, Lily hadn't bothered wearing her bathrobe over her dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was threatening him," Lily said, throwing a pillow at Reid. It missed her by an inch.

"You mean you were seducing him," Reid said seriously. "By the way, your throwing skills are appalling."

"I wasn't _seducing him_," Lily said hotly.

"There's a thin line between threatening and seducing,"

"Right then, what about you threatening Sirius Black, you know- 'If you touch me, I'll punch you so hard in the balls you won't be able to have children' – why don't you call that seducing?" Lily challenged.

"Because, my dear, I do not make empty threats, unlike you." Reid said, knowing that it was true. She was one of the most feared girls in the house due to her strong kicks. Lily, on the other hand, was famed because of her stinging slaps. A coy smile played up on Lily's lips.

"You're beginning to sound more and more like Sirius everyday, Reid," Lily said cynically. Reid looked affronted.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't spend my time seducing him,"

"I did not seduce James!" Lily protested, her eye twitching as was usual when she was under pressure.

"It looked like you did, honest," Reid said, her tone anything but sincere.

"But I didn't!"

"Mmhm, you've been saying that for the last thirty minutes," Lily gave up.

Over in the boys dormitory, James had just begun unpacking his book bag when Sirius marched in from the bathroom, his wet hair spraying water all over the room as he shook his head in an imitation of a dog drying itself. Remus held up his hand, trying to shield himself from the water.

"You could use a towel to dry yourself, you know. That's what towels were made for," Remus muttered.

"But that takes the fun out of having showers!" Sirius said, grinning. "What _little _fun there is from having showers,"

"Is it my turn then?" Peter said, looking for his sleeping robe. Sirius nodded. "Alright then,"

"So James, tell me, _was _Lily Evans seducing you?" Sirius said, sitting on his bed.

"We've gone through this…how many times?"

"Plenty," Sirius said, "Well, enough for you to admit that Lily seduced you,"

"I haven't admitted it!" James said, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Your eyes do,"

"Really…" James mumbled, lost in unpacking his bag again. "What?" He lifted a heavy potions book out of his bag, a puzzled expression on his face. "Property of Lily Evans," he read.

"See! You have something of hers, she must have seduced you," Sirius pointed out. James sighed. "So are you going to return that to her now?" he pointed at the book lazily, using his wand as a pointer.

"Now?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Sirius commented dryly.

"Well, I guess…" James eyes wandered off to the door. "But guys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories, remember?"

"Since when have you abided the rules?" Sirius said, frowning at his friend strange sentence. "And don't say it's because you're a prefect. Everyone knows you're just about the worst prefect there is,"

"True," James muttered. "But it's a bit late, she's probably already asleep,"

"So? Go wake her up," Sirius said, egging James on.

James broke under the harassment he was getting from Sirius. "Alright, alright. I'm going," he grumbled as he got up.

"Though exactly why you were chosen to become a prefect is completely unknown to me," Sirius continued, making it seem as if the past few sentences hadn't been said. "Remus should have gotten it instead,"

"Beats me," James shrugged, getting up. "I agree – Moony should have gotten the spot," The boy in question, however, remained silent as he had performed a silencing agent all around him, preventing sounds from distracting him from his work.

"You're going then?"

"Yeah, I just said that…two sentences ago," James said frowning. "You sure everything's in check?' he rapped Sirius' head.

"Ow! Ow! Rape! Murder!" Sirius screamed. A very agitated Peter ran through, his sleeping robe on the wrong way.

"I heard someone scream, is everyone okay?" he panted. The three other boys exchanged looks. "What?"

"It's okay Wormtail, James was raping me as usual," Sirius said, laughing at Peter's confused expression.

"Now that I cannot deny," James laughed.

A loud rapping was heard at the door. Who the heck would be knocking on doors at this hour? Then Lily realized that their dormitory was missing one person, Jane. She'd probably come back from the library. "Get the door Kitty," Lily said, looking at her friend.

"You're closer," Kitty argued.

"Yeah but I'm not answering the door without my robe," Lily said. Her robe – which had been dry only a few minutes ago – was now dripping wet due to an incident with the bathroom tap.

"It's probably only Jane, Lily," Reid said. The knock came again, this time slightly louder. Lily sighed and got up, knowing that it would be useless to fight the two of them.

"Fine," she pulled the door open. It wasn't Jane.

James looked at the girl in front of him, the image shocking him. It was definitely Lily Evans who stood in front of him – and yet…his…male hormones were suddenly rushing around at what seemed like the speed of light.

There, right in front of his eyes stood a red-haired vixen, clothed in what seemed like a muggle's summer dress. A muggles' _short _summer dress. After a minute of complete silence, she slammed the door in his face, her heart beating. James blinked, unable to move.

_Oh shit.

* * *

_

**heh. I know her reaction wasn't as...i dunno...shocked as one would expect? i thought this chapter...was...abit...boring - tell me what you think! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! 167 reviews to date (grins) i've never been so happy...**

**Warning: the next two chapters are abit...lame...but i need a bridge, so yeh..i'm SO sorry! PLS REVIEW!**

**love all you guys**

**btw, if you want me to read any of your fics, i will gladly do so - and review! just tell me! ( i need stories to read, (grins)**

**thanks again!**

**AZT **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Obliviate me NOW!**

James stared at the wooden door, a small smirk forming. Within a few minutes his initial shock had ebbed away, leaving the realization that he had seen Lily Evans in her _nightdress_…if you could call it that. He loosened the grip on Lily's text book, since that fluttering feeling in his heart had long gone.

Wait a minute…that _fluttering _feeling? What was going on? Shaking his head, he knocked on the door again. "D'you want me to answer it this time?" A muffled voice came through. There was a bit of shuffling before someone else answered.

"No, no. I'll…go," a second later, Lily yanked the door open again – a blanket pulled tightly around her. "What do you want Potter?" James couldn't help but grin at her face, obviously flustered.

"I just thought you might want your book back," he held it up. Lily looked at it first, as if analyzing it in some weird scientific way. He turned the book around and showed her that 'Lily Evans' had been imprinted on the back. "Must you examine everything?" She snatched the book, unwilling to touch him.

"Thanks for caring," she said, her voice cold with irony.

"You've got it all wrong – I was thinking about myself. I don't want any of your stuff touching mine," James said haughtily, hiding a smile. Lily looked around cautiously before closing the door to the girl's dormitory slowly.

"Move down now," she muttered, poking him in the ribs with her wand. James raised his hands in defense, looking more than amused.

"What? Down into the common room?"

"No, the toilet," Lily commented sarcastically. "Just go," Once they had reached the fireplace, Lily muttered a Silencing spell; sealing off any outside intrusion and preventing the threat of eavesdropping. If you could call it that.

"Serious business, eh?" James said, looking around at the charm. "I'm guessing you want to tell me something?"

"Hence the charm," Lily stated, dropping on one of the couches. Truth be told, she was exhausted; she had spent most of the free time studying for her O.W.Ls, non stop. There was barely enough energy left in her to deal with James Potter. But, it had to be done.

"Get on with it, you don't look exactly very energetic." He sat down next to her, his gaze strong and intent. She turned to face him fully, her emerald eyes cackling with seriousness.

"Alright, if you insist-," she was cut off.

"Wait a sec, those three words always bring trouble," James said, thinking deeper into that. Lily gave a frustrated groan that (luckily) caught the attention of the boy. "Where that groans of ple-,"

"If you utter _anything _about what you saw before…I'll…tell about the time you almost peed in your pants because I grabbed your shoulder," she threatened, waving her fist as she leaned in closer to him. James blinked.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Potter!" she yelled, almost losing control. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sure, sure,"

"_What _did I say then?' she challenged, knowing that he hadn't been paying attention at all. He looked at her proudly, his attitude beaming confidence.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, as if it was exactly what Lily had threatened to do.

"I said that if you uttered anything about what you saw back there, I would tell about the time you almost peed in your pants because I grabbed your shoulder."

James' mouth fell open. "You wouldn't…we were in your first year! You were scary! Wait…scrap that. You're still scary,"

"Sod off Potter," she stifled a yawn. "I'm warning you…it accounts for that accident over in the Prefect common room too, 'kay?"

"That was no accident," James said seriously, his voice full of…er…passion. Lily was taken aback for awhile, quite forgetting it was James Potter she was sharing this 'intellectual' threatening bout with. "I don't just go around kissing people just for the fun of it," The irony of that sentence had broken Lily's blank out.

"Really? I thought that was a major hobby of yours," she drawled, yawing again. James looked sincerely offended.

"Actually, it's more of a Sirius thing that a my thing, if you know what I mean." James said, trying to convince her. She shook her head.

"No." she felt her eyelids droop…and she fell into deep sleep.

James' head snapped down immediately; he had felt something slightly heavy sink into his lap. Lily seemed to have taken James' lap for one of her pillows, as her head was now comfortably resting near his groin area. "Jesus…am I really that boring?" James said, smiling to himself as he gazed down on the red-haired beauty.

She really _was _beautiful. If they weren't mortal enemies, James could have sworn that he would have been the first one to ask her out. And definitely not the last. But things were different in this cruel world. Hogwart's potential 'it' couple had turned out to become Hogwarts 'it' rivals – if you excluded the Slytherins.

And with that last thought, James also found himself falling asleep…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily roared, waking James up too. Lily had woken up, only to find herself in James' arms instead of her comfortable and inviting four poster bed. And indeed, she had been horrified.

"Good morning," James said good naturedly, putting his glasses back on.

"Good morning? What good morning is this?" Lily snapped, agitated. James rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sleepily.

"It's like…four in the morning…go back to sleep," he yawned, falling back onto the couch. Lily, however, jumped up from the couch as she glared at James accusingly. She slapped him as he closed his eyes.

"HEY! What was that for?" James said, sitting up and thankful for the Silencing charm Lily had cast a few hours ago. The magic was sill holding. He rubbed his stinging cheek, wincing with every movement.

"Believe me, it wasn't as hard as I would have liked it to be," Lily said, tossing her hair back. "Remind me again…why were you sleeping with me?" The blanket that she had wrapped so tightly around herself the night before was forgotten now, having fallen onto the floor as she slept. Apparently James was the only one that had realized that.

"Uh, flashback – your head fell in my lap," James said, his eyes still fixed on to her.

"Not funny Potter, not funny," she snapped, crossing her arms in the most prissy way possible. "What are you staring at?"

James involuntarily went red in the face. "Erm, you might want this to cover…" he held up the blanket. Lily looked at him, genuinely puzzled.

"Why would I want-," Last night memories came flooding back into her mind as her cheeks went a bright shade of pink. She picked the blanket up and threw it around her shoulders in one swift move. "You did not see that,"

"Does that mean you've forgotten your threat?" James said hopefully. Lily took off the Silencing charm before responding to him.

"No, it does not," She was gone.

In the morning.

"What happened last night, James?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow. The Marauders had just woken up and James found himself in an awkward situation. Even though his face didn't show his panic, Sirius could read him like a book.

"I gave Evans back her book," James said, throwing his robes over his head. There was a weird sound emitting from one of the boys, Sirius had over-done his sarcastic cough, leaving him coughing for real. Peter smacked him hard on the back, thinking that he was helping his friend.

"Gerrof me Peter," Sirius snapped, waving his hand. His resumed his normal position as if nothing had happened. Remus smiled disbelievingly, shaking his head as he did so. "It doesn't take four hours to give a book back to someone." There was a slight pause. James cringed as he knew what was coming next.

"No, we did not have sex," James said, preventing Sirius from saying anymore.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Sirius looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, his face twisted into an expression of hurt.

"Yeah," James commented sarcastically.

"Really! I was going to say…to say…how good you look this morning!" Sirius said hopefully, "Fine! I was going to say that, but…but…that's not the point!"

"What is then?" James said, throwing his books into his bag.

"I was going to say, 'unless you made out or something…or she gave you a…a you-know-what,'" Sirius said, tying the shoelaces on his chose.

"That's just about the same thing!" James said.

"No! Sex and you-know-what is different!" Sirius protested. "Sex involves two people. A you-know-what just involves a girl and the pubic parts of a guy!"

James looked at him critically, his hazel eyes hard. "Still, we didn't do anything. She just thr-," he corrected himself, "Warned me,"

"Right," Sirius said, though he was obviously not convinced. "Uh-huh, that's why you spent four hours together," he just _had _to open his mouth again.

"I told you we were talking! T-A-L-K-I-N-G," James spelt out.

"Yep, yep. Totally convinced," Sirius said, a grin coming through. Remus shut his book with a sigh.

"Remind me guys, what is the point of this?"

"Point? What point! Why would there be a point?" Sirius asked, leaning towards Remus. "We," He gestured to himself and James, "Never have 'points' when we talk,"

"Should have realized; I've known you for 5 years," Remus muttered, getting up. "Now, let's go to breakfast, or is there no point in that too?"

"Breakfast? How does that not have a point?" Sirius said, shocked. He walked out of the door. James looked at himself in the mirror before departing; making sure that his hair was 'a la James'. In other words, messy.

"Have you guys studied yet?" Peter asked as they proceeded to the great hall. James gave him a funny look.

"What for?" James asked offhandedly.

"Uh – our O.W.L.s," Peter answered. Realisation dawned on James face. It would have dawned on Sirius' too – if he was close enough to hear. However, he was too busy arguing with Remus to hear.

"Oh…yeah," James said, staring at the ceiling, "When are they again?" Peter looked overwrought. "What's wrong?"

"They're in two weeks James," Peter sighed.

"Really! Oh…" he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "And I guess that you and Remus have both studied your asses off?"

"Literally."

"Ah." James nodded. He and Sirius had a lot of revision to get through this week.

* * *

**Ah...i'm sorry about the late update - i jsut haven't been really motivated (don't get me wrong. i have 4 chapters uploaded already) but i might take a small break and make another LxJ fic - look out for it!**

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS, i abosultely love you. you guys do wonders to me. :D **

**AZI**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter, story and all – but I do own this plot…

James and Lily have always been mortal enemies – but what happens when they decide to settle their arguments by dares and challenges– and go through the consequences the losers face?

**Chapter 14: Right…**

"No, no and no!" Lily muttered tiredly. She had been pestered by both Kitty and Jane for the past few hours on the 'incident' that happened last night. Reid, however, was kind enough to turn a deaf ear.

"But you were sleeping in each other's arms!" Kitty argued, glancing away from their DDA teacher.

"Actually, I 'fell' onto his crotch – I mean, lap," Lily corrected herself dryly, knowing the damage had been made. Kitty's pupils dilated as if she was in shock. A gleeful, gossipy type of shock.

"You naughty girl! You have him a hea-,"

"No I did not!" Lily snapped, her voice close to being shrill. "Nothing of that sort,"

"Whatever you say, Lils," Kitty said with a tell-tale sign of amusement. "But I would have done more if I were you; he _is _James Potter after all,"

"What?" Lily said out of surprise. What the heck did she mean?

"I mean, even though he's not really one of the most handsome guys – he's one of the hardest to get," Kitty said.

"Uh – please elaborate," Lily said, closing her text book and taking out her note-book.

"Like, he's always, always busy with Quidditch pratice. That's why you should've done more while you had the chance!" Kitty explained enthusiastically.

"Done _more_! Hello! I fell asleep on the guy's crotch for God's sake. That's already mentally scarring,"

"You think?" Kitty said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes," Lily said firmly, "I do."

"That's such a pity," Kitty remarked, shaking her head.

"Homework is to write about the properties of Moon-bane that can be used to repel certain creatures. Four pieces of parchment please, and no less," Their teacher said curtly, watching them write down the assignment. "Mr. Black! Tell me what's the homework?" Sirius stood up, smiling.

"Probably something hard and extremely boring," Sirius said cheekily, "Nothing like you of course, sir,"

"Five points off Gryffindor," snapped the professor, making the other houses laugh, "For inappropriate behavior. Tell him what the assignment is, Lupin,"

"Typical," coughed Lily who was two seats in front of them.

"What was that, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing," Lily said innocently.

"Ah, I thought I heard something along the lines of 'typical'," Sirius grinned.

"What? No1 I said treacle," Lily said sweetly, dropping her books into her bad. "I was commenting on the treacle we had last night,"

"I see," he winked at her before hurrying away with a joyous jump in the air. "Prongsie! Wait for me!" Reid coughed, catching Lily's attention.

"Amusing. I think he turns gayer everyday," Reid said, crossing her arms. "Honestly,"

"Aw, he's not too bad," Lily reasoned, "Not when he's not hyper,"

"When is he not hyper?" Reid muttered, "He's like frigging high on sugar every single day!"

"Well said," Remus said cutting through them. "Speaking of which, did you happen to see what direction they went?"

"Unfortunatly, yes. They went-," But there was no need for them to finish their sentence. A familiar yell prevented them from doing so.

"Moony! We'd forgotten about you and Wormtail, hurry up!" Sirius voice boomed though the corridor.

James was in an uncomfortable situation. "Why won't you go steady with me? I've liked you since our second year," Cassy, a girl with far more cleavage than brains, said.

"Well, we obviously weren't thinking on the same lines," he muttered, not liking this at all – he was flat against the wall due to her eager attitude.

"Oh, please?" she pouted.

"I'm kinda…busy with quidditch and stuff, yeh. You know," he gave a casual shrug, trying to slide to the right.

"You said that five minutes ago,"

"I did? Oh yeah…listen, I know you like me – but there are loads of other people who like me too, and there just isn't enough of me to go around," _that _would have earned him a spot on Lily's 'to-slap' list. "Right?"

"I don't care! I want to go steady with you," she stomped, rather like a spoilt child. "I don't care that there are loads of other girls that want to go out with you I just -,"

"POTTER!" yelled an all too familiar girl. "Where the _heck _are you? You're late for the meeting!" James, on the other hand, had never been so happy to see Lily. "I swear, once I find you I'm going to cut you up and…Potter?" James grinned.

"Ah! Evans!" he edged further to the side. "Let's go shall we, we don't want to keep them waiting,"

"You've been keeping them waiting for the past fifteen minutes," Lily snapped, "Including me."

"Well, you see…uh…Reed was asking me out –and I, being the gentleman I am, didn't want to interrupt her," James said, sliding even further. Cassy glared at the newcomer.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" Lily asked Cassy, slightly shocked. "He's defiantly not boyfriend type,"

"Don't deny it. You have the hots for him too," Cassy sulked.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN BLIND!" came the reply – from both James and Lily, their hands clenched into fists. "Why would I like him?"

"What am I supposed to see in her?"

Cassy cowered to a side; the sight of two Gryffindor prefects with their sleeves rolled up and hands balled into fists was pretty frightening. "Sorry!" She ran off, clutching her bag to her chest. Lily lowered her fist, still twitching out of annoyance.

"She either needs glasses or brain cells," Lily muttered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. James noticed this and found it surprisingly alluring.

"Personally, I think she needs both." James responded.

"Yeah, for God's sake, she was asking you out," Lily said, "Obvious show of her stupidity,"

"Prick," James mumbled darkly. "Well, shall we go? You yourself said we were late,"

"It was over, they sent me to tell you what you've missed," she shrugged and began her assent to the Gryffindor common room. "I've realized something," Lily said suddenly, stopping James in his tracks.

"What?"

"People have been saying that we're supposed to be the 'it' couple of Hogwarts for the past five years," Lily started, "And they haven't given up yet,"

"Well, maybe they're right," James said, "After all, a thousand people can't be wrong," Lily raised an eyebrow.

"So you think we're suited to become a couple?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Strange things happen – we haven't been arguing lately," he pointed out, "I'd count that as an improvement,"

"So you _do _think it's possible,"

"Well yeah, once you stop being a wench," and with a guilty little grin, he sped down the hallway.

"Jerk,"

During the next two weeks James and Lily abandoned their usual arguing spree due to their O.W.Ls. So, for a couple of days, all was peace and quite throughout the Gryffindor fifth years. Finally, the last exam of them all had ended, leaving the fifth years to a more care-free evening. "That was so easy it was actually scary," James remarked about the Transfiguration written exam they just had.

"You found it easy?" Said Peter admirably, "I thought it was slightly difficult," Sirius nudged Remus.

"What about you?"

"Don't want to jinx it, if you know what I mean," Remus said grinning. He had been tense during the exam period and had had the tendency to snap back at people. That trait, however, was all gone. "But I'm still slightly peaky," The full moon had risen not too long ago, just before their OWLs. James patted his friend on the back.

"You look fine,"

"Better than you anyway," they headed towards the lake. "You're not planning to start a fight with Snape again, are you?" Remus said, sighing.

"No, but he's not even here," Sirius pointed out.

"I just wanted to make sure," Remus continued, "As much as I love you guys, it's rather scary when you become as idiotic as toddlers."

"I, for one, was never idiotic when I was a toddler," James said, running a hand through his hair. Sirius smothered a snort.

"And there's another thing I want to make sure,"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well," he turned to James, "You're not going to start arguing with Lily again, right?"

"Um…I don't know," James said truthfully. "You know, stuff just happens around us…yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "We haven't been at each other's necks lately though,"

"And we're so _proud _of you," Sirius remarked sarcastically, patting James' check. "Honestly, Prongs, when are you going to get a move on?"

"Uh…explain?" James said, crossing his arms.

"You obviously have chemistry – if you know what I mean," Sirius added a wink. Then, glancing over James' shoulder, he smirked. "Ah, your lover's here, Prongs,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter," Lily said, breaking away from her group. "You left something in the exam hall, intentionally or accidentally, I don't know – but I don't want it," she threw a hard-back book at him labeled 'Hexes, Curses and other things to annoy your friends with'. James only barely caught it. An amused smirk came to his face.

"Aren't you going to confiscate it?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't – so long as you don't do anything in there," she headed back down to re-join her group.

"Fat chance," James muttered under his breath. But as he saw her walk away, a small smile tugged at his lips without his knowing…

Could it be, after all these years that James Potter was falling for Lily Evans?

Something was defiantly wrong. During the past two days James hadn't been able to stop thinking – about Lily. The words _Lily Evans _ran through his mind like some mind-boggling virus. And it was causing him much mental pain. He wasn't exactly sure when it had started, but it was bugging him so much that he didn't feel like playing quidditch anymore. Of course, his friends had noticed something was wrong – but James hadn't known how to tell them.

_Lily, Lily, Lily…_He held his head in his hands, trying to erase that throbbing feeling. He walked along the corridor, barely seeing which direction he was heading. He slammed into a wall. "Potter!" Hopefully it wouldn't be Lily when he turned around.

No such luck. "Ah…Evans," he said as confidently as he could.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Wrong? With me? Never," he said. Lily scoffed.

"Please, unless my eyes deceived me, I saw you slam into the wall,"

"Your eyes deceived you," James said firmly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where are you headed?"

"Uh…the library," James said lamely.

"It's in the other direction," Lily said. "So unless you want to go down to the dungeon for extra Potions, I suggest you turn around," His mind reluctantly admitted that she was right.

"Uh…where are you going then?"

"Library," Lily said briskly, sweeping past him. "Come on," _Shit, she's heading there too? _James tore his eyes away from her body, which was disturbingly attractive today.

"Actually-," he began, but Lily cut him off with a glare.

"What?" She looked like she was about to slap the glasses off his face. _Damn glasses. _James ran a hand through his hair. _Might as well go along with it. _He basically had to grit his teeth to say:

"Nothing, let's go,"

* * *

**(laughs) he's getting into LILY mode! soz for the LOONG wait for an update...i was busy with my other story ;p: the Dating Game. Anyhow, how was this? please review to let me know! THANK YOU!**

**azt **


End file.
